Before the Second Darkness
by Allyria
Summary: Xover with LOTR, Willow isnt who everyone thinks she is... isnt willow centric, main character is OFC of my own. Pls R


Before the Second Darkness part 1.

DISCLAIMER: Joss owns Buffy, JRR Tolkien owns The Lord Of The Rings

(obviously). I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted pleasure. Tasha,

and the idea are mine. If you want please ask and give me the proper

kudos. Thankies!

COUPLES: Tasha/Legolas Willow/Boromir Willow/Faramir (you'll get the

idea.)

SPOILERS: None yet, Buffy is around the 4 to 5 mark when they are all

in college. LOTR at the inn in Bree follows LOTR movies fairly closely.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic will be posted in three parts, one for each

film and it may take a while between each installment because I want them

to be good so please be patient and don't send flames to me.

Prologue

Five thousand years ago a great battle was fought. The dark lord Sauron

crafted a ring to control the people of Middle Earth. The young heir of

Gondor; Isildur defeated Sauron by cutting the ring from his fingers

using his fathers sword. It was all supposed to end that day, but the

race of men were always greedy and the new king kept it.

When an Orc raiding party killed him the ring was lost, for three

thousand years. The story became history, then legend, then myth, until it's

very existence was forgotten by most.

One day the creature Gollum found the ring and it consumed him. For six

hundred years, it poisoned his mind and extended his life considerably.

But Gollum lost the ring, which drove him even madder.

A hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins found it in Gollum's cave and

took it to his home; The Shire, where hobbits lived away from the turmoil

of men and elves. Bilbo kept the ring for sixty years, but after forty,

the power contained in the ring grew restless. Leaving a small amount

of itself in the ring the power left to find a better host, an infant

elf, just born. My daughter. To keep her safe until the time of the

second darkness, as foreseen by Elrond I sent my daughter to the future in

the guise of a human, until she was called back…

Part 1. (The Fellowship Of The Ring)

"Hello, I'm home." Natasha Winter yelled out as she entered her home.

She frowned when nobody answered. Her mom was always home by now.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Mom? Dad?" Tasha yelled out again as she

climbed the staircase.

After a search upstairs revealed nothing Tasha looked into the living

room, dining room and the den; again nothing. She wandered into the

kitchen to look for a note, maybe her mom just went out for food and her

dad was probably just working late again.

The phone rang right next to her ear, startled by the loud noise in the

quiet house Tasha screamed.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Tasha? Are you alright? Why are you whispering?" Her friend from her

class, Willow Rosenberg asked.

"Oh, its nothing, the phone just scared me is all. What's up?" Tasha

asked as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Um, well, Buffy said there was nothing to research tonight, so I was

wondering if you wanna hang out? Everyone else is all coupled up."

Willow said talking about their joint history class and slaying.

"Sure. Come over in about an hour okay?" Tasha said.

"Cool, I'll see you." Willow said and hung up the phone.

Tasha turned and hung up the phone. She walked over to the fridge to

find something to have for dinner. Behind her a portal opened and two

armour encased hands latched onto her waist and pulled her through

screaming.

Tasha screamed as she was roughly pulled into the portal, then was

knocked out.

When she woke again she was on a huge black horse and there was a rider

dressed in black behind her. One hand on the reins the other wrapped

tightly around her waist, Tasha wasn't sure if it was to prevent her from

falling off or jumping; probably both.

The rider seemed to sense that she was awake as the horse slowed down

form its mad gallop to a steady walk then stopped all together.

A second black rider came forward and roughly pulled Tasha off the

horse. She started to panic.

"Please let me go. What do you want with me?" she asked as her hands

and feet were bound while the other eight riders tended to the horses and

set up a small camp.

"We want nothing, it is our lord Sauron who has business with you." The

rider tying her up hissed. When he was done Tasha discreetly took in

her surroundings. There was a lot of trees, more than there were in

Sunnydale, and she knew she wasn't there anymore.

"How did you get to me? Why me?" Tasha asked.

"We saw you in a glimmering swirl, just like lord Sauron said we would,

we also felt your power. We can feel your power all the time, we can

only feel the ring when it is being worn." It hissed again.

"Ring? I don't understand. What do you mean? I don't have any powers."

Tasha asked in confusion but she was ignored.

Suddenly Tasha felt a surge of raw evil run through her. She moaned in

pain and clutched at her head. The nine riders started screeching, they

un-tethered their horses and mounted up. Once again Tasha was placed in

front of one of them and held the same way as before.

They rode for about 10 minutes then stopped at a large wooden gate, the

rider holding Tasha knocked on the gate then he and his companions

knocked it down Tasha screamed as they flattened the poor gate man. She

could feel the evil close by, it was as if the power was calling to her,

the power needed her to be complete and vice-versa.

"Its alright, you are safe now." Strider said to Frodo, Sam, Merry and

Pippin as he watched the 'wraiths enter the inn. One stayed behind and

Strider saw that it had a prisoner, a young girl with long brown hair.

"Is she one of them?" Frodo asked as he too looked out the window.

"I don't think so, she's been bound. Maybe she is the daughter of a

king or lord." Strider said to the young hobbit.

"But why would they take her?" Frodo asked.

"Perhaps they are holding her for a ransom of sorts. Either her people

agree to join sides with Sauron or they will kill her." Strider said by

way of explanation at the Hobbits confused looks.

"If she's a human or elvish noble then she's worth something to her

people." Frodo said understanding.

"Exactly." Strider smiled at the young Hobbit.

"Can we save her?" Frodo asked.

"I'm afraid not, not at the moment at least." Strider replied. " Best

get some sleep, we have a long journey at sun-up." Strider told them.

With an angry screech the ringwraiths left Bree without the ring.

"We cannot stop until nightfall gentlemen." Strider said when the

hobbits stopped after only two hours of walking.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked dejectedly.

"We already ate it." Strider said.

"We've had one yes, what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked looking

at Merry to back him up.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast." Merry replied smirking

at his friend. Pippin's face fell.

"Well, what about elevnses, brunch, lunch, afternoon tea, snack time,

dinner time and supper? Does he know about those?" Pippin asked

hopefully, even Frodo and Sam were smiling at their friend.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said as he deftly caught the apple

Strider threw to them, Pippin looked at him, then looked around the small

clearing. Another apple came sailing through the air and hit Pippin in

the head.

After an entire day of walking Strider stopped suddenly.

"The watchtower or Amon-Sul. We camp here tonight." Strider said

leading them to a crevice in the ground below the ruins.

"Here, take these and keep them close. I'm going to have a look

around." Strider said handing out small swords to the hobbits.

Tired after walking all day Frodo fell asleep quickly only to be woken

not thirty minutes later by the smell of cooking food.

"What are you doing?" He snapped at the other three. "Put it out you

fools." He said stomping on the small flames. A loud screech came from

not far off. Frodo peeked over the ledge of the cave.

"Oh no," Frodo muttered as eight of the nine ringwraiths rode through

the mist to the watchtower. "Quick, into the ruins!" Frodo yelled

un-sheathing the sword Strider gave them as he went, Sam, Merry and Pippin

did the same.

They reached the ruins and within minutes they were surrounded by six

of the ringwraiths. They advanced slowly, swords drawn. Merry and Pippin

rushed forward to protect their friend and the ring from their enemy

but were merely brushed aside, a moment later Sam joined them leaving

Frodo vulnerable. He backed up as they ringwraiths waked towards him until

he hit the far wall.

Hoping to use it as an escape Frodo withdrew the ring and placed it on

his index finger, however he was not invisible to them. With a screech

of victory one of them plunged its sword into Frodo.

"Strider!" he heard Sam yell when he re-appeared wounded and crying

out in obvious pain.

Strider came up the steps his sword in one hand and a torch in the

other, within a moment they were off with a screech of retreat.

"I'm sorry Strider, we just wanted a snack." Sam said as Strider bent

to pick up Frodo.

"It's alright Sam. Come, we must move quickly Frodo's been poisoned.

Sam do you know the Athalas plant?" Strider asked as he set Frodo down on

the forest floor.

"Athalas?" Sam asked having not heard of it.

"King's Foil." Strider said using it's more common name.

"Yes, it's a weed." Sam replied.

"Find some it might slow the poison down." Strider said.

"Here's some." Came a soft female voice from behind them. They all

turned startled by the unfamiliar voice. They all turned and saw it was the

brown haired girl they'd seen in Bree the previous night. She looked

very nervous, but in her hand was a small sprig of the weed in question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'd forgotten you." Strider apologized with a smile as

he took the weed hoping to set her at ease.

"Hey we saw you in Bree last night with the ringwraiths. How did you

get away?" Merry asked.

"Your friend there saved me. Five went off and left one to guard me I

don't know where the other three are. He injured it and told me to wait

here in the forest." She said looking strangely at the three small

creatures.

"I mean no disrespect, but what are you?" she asked.

"We're Hobbits. I'm Perigrin Took, you can call me Pippin."

"I'm Meriadock Brandybuck. Merry for short."

"Samwise Gamgee, Sam is fine. That's our friend Frodo Baggins."

Strider finished with Frodo and walked over to the girl, she took a

step back for every one he took towards her, frowning Strider stopped and

held up his hands, his palms facing the frightened girl.

"I mean you no harm en amin. My name is Strider. What is yours?"

"Tasha. What does 'en amin' mean?" She asked.

"Its elvish for 'My Lady'. Why did the ringwraiths kidnap you?" Strider

asked.

"What is a ring-wraith? I was pulled through a portal yesterday, what

is this place?" Tasha asked

"Middle Earth." Strider said giving the girl a funny look.

"Okay, do you know the date?" She asked.

"Its October twenty one." Pippin answered, or maybe it was Merry, Tasha

wasn't exactly sure.

"But it was July…What year is it?" Tasha asked thinking she maybe

wasn't in a parallel universe, Willow was a Fey and part Sidhe. She could do

spells and she had told her a little about parallel universes, but they

were always on the same timeframe. Maybe she was in the past or the

future.

"3017 of the Third Age." Strider said.

"Oh-my-god." Tasha said and fainted.

Tasha moaned and snuggled deeper to the warm arms that held her. That

woke her up very quickly. She then realized that she was on a horse, she

panicked thinking that she had once again been captured by those black

riders. Tasha started to squirm against the arms that were securely

wrapped around her waist.

"Ssh, it is alright, I have you." A soft voice whispered in her ear.

Tasha whipped her head around and saw that it was Strider, she relaxed

slightly and offered him a shy smile

"Are you alright en amin?" Strider asked coming to a halt, three others

stopped next to him on horses each with a hobbit.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you, I just got a shock. I'm not from here; I'm

from the future, about a millennia from now I think. To hear this was

the past, and a long way back was a shock you know?" Tasha asked.

Strider frowned at her, "The future? What in the world are you doing

here?"

"I have no idea." Tasha said. She smiled at him when he offered her a

flask of water. She took a drink then looked at the three hobbits

confusion

"Wasn't there four of you?"

"Yes. Frodo went on to Rivendell with a friend of mine who was sent to

find us her father can heal him. She sent is these hoses and riders to

take us to him, a wizard is expecting us perhaps he can help you to get

home." Strider said. Tasha got a hopeful look on her face and nodded

her agreement.

"Very well. Have you eaten? We already did but if you're hungry…"

Strider trailed off.

"Yes please, I haven't eaten in a while. I would love something."

Strider handed her some bread and an apple. "Thanks." Tasha smiled at the

man.

"You're welcome. Lets be on our way shall we?" Strider took the reins

of his mount and moved off the other three falling into step around him.

Tasha rode ahead with Strider, while the hobbits were a few meters

behind them. After riding for a long time Tasha grew quite hot from the

bright midday sun beating down on her, so she took off her long sleeved

t-shirt to reveal a white strappy tank top. She wrapped the shirt loosely

around her slim waist. Strider was watching her movements out of the

corner of his eye. If he didn't know better he would have thought her to

be an elf, at the graceful way she carried herself. He noticed her

necklace as it sparkled in the setting sun, it looked a bit like Arwen's,

except, while Arwen's was all diamonds, the center jewel on Tasha's was

a sapphire, surrounded by diamonds.

"That's a very pretty necklace, where did you get it?" Strider asked

feeling a bit uncomfortable just riding in silence. Tasha's hand rose to

her throat and gently touched the jewel.

"My real parents gave it to me, in the future I was adopted. Um- the

people who raised me aren't my parents by blood. My mom told me that my

real mother gave this to me when I was just a baby." Tasha explained.

"Its very pretty." Strider said, silently wondering how a mortal from

the future got hold of a widely known Elvin jewelry piece. The elves

were always buried with them in the family vaults. 'Perhaps she is part

elf' Strider mused to himself.

The rest of the journey was ridden in companionable silence, and just

when Tasha thought they were never going to reach their destination

Strider stopped so abruptly that Tasha nearly fell off the tall horse,

luckily Strider tightened his hold on her.

"Look… we have arrived. Welcome to Rivendell." The three remaining

hobbits were overexcited about seeing their friend again, and Tasha was

anxious to see the wizard and go home.

One of the elves guarding the gates to Rivendell led them through the

city to the foyer of Lord Elronds house, where he was waiting for them.

"Hello, I am Lord Elrond, welcome to my city." He smiled at them. Tasha

looked around in awe, never had she seen anything as beautiful in her

life.

The hobbits were jumping on the spot in their anxiousness to see their

fallen friend.

"Is Mister Frodo alright?" Sam finally spoke up.

"Yes, he is resting at the moment. Strider can show you the way to the

infirmary, then I'll have my daughter Arwen show you to the rooms we

have set up for you." Strider nodded and left Tasha with Elrond, the

three hobbits racing after him.

Lord Elrond turned his attention to Tasha who was looking after Strider

with a worried look on her face, almost one of abandonment.

"Now, en amin, how can I help you?" Elrond asked gently, Tasha swung

her head around to face the tall elf.

"Well… um. Strider saved me from the ringwraiths. They pulled me

through a portal from the future. He said that they were going to be meeting

a wizard who might be able to send me home." Tasha explained, wringing

her hand is in front of her. Elrond's eyes narrowed as he watched her,

she looked human but he could feel her underlying magic, elf magic.

' She's back.' He thought, a genuine smile gracing his features.

"I will speak to Gandalf and see what he thinks, in the meantime I will

show you to a room we have prepared for you. You can freshen up, we'll

get you a change of clothes too." Elrond said gently grasping Tasha's

elbow and steering her in the direction of the huge sweeping staircase,

which also happened to be in the opposite direction the hobbits and

Strider had taken before.

"I will send for you in an hour. Is that enough time en amin?" Elrond

asked stopping before a pair of double doors, he pushed one side open

revealing a big bedroom.

"Yes, Thankyou." Tasha said. With a curt nod and a brief smile Elrond

turned a moved off down the direction they had come.

Tasha stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The room

was just a beautiful as the foyer, there was a huge canopy bed with

intricate carvings on the headboard, a soft silk comforter and matching

fluffy pillows. She lay down on the bed to rest and try to regain some

strength for her meeting with Elrond and Gandalf.

It was dark, except for a bright ring of fire. Tasha looked around and

saw Strider off to the side unconscious, there was a man dressed in

white holding a staff.

"Open yourself, let it out." He was saying over and over.

"No I can't, it's evil. Please." Tasha said crying. The man in white

turned and looked at the fire, before her eyes it became a body, over ten

feet tall dressed in amour.

"If she wont let it out, we'll just set it free." He said. The man in

white raised his staff and aimed it a Tasha…

"Tasha? Wake up Tasha you're having a bad dream." Strider said in a

soft soothing tone as he gently shook Tasha's shoulders.

He'd been walking past from his own room when he heard her soft

whimpers and cries of protest. When he cracked the door open to check on her

he saw her thrashing around on the bed, the cover wrapped tightly around

her small body. He now sat on the edge of the bed and stared talking to

her trying to soothe her dreams. Suddenly Tasha bolted upright straight

into Strider's arms. She held on to him as if her very life depended on

it and she was sobbing hard.

"Ssh, it's alright," Strider, whispered holding her and rubbing her

back. "It was only a dream."

"But it wasn't, it's all true. It's going to happen. Strider there is

great evil here. It calls to me. It is part of me." Tasha whispered the

last part. Strider frowned at Tasha.

"Part of you? How?" Strider asked.

"I don't know exactly. What is the evil?" Tasha asked shifting back on

to the bed.

"Frodo has Sauron's ring of power. It's soul purpose is to control the

people of this world." Strider explained.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Excuse us, we've been sent to help amin Nathiya to dress for her

meeting with lord Elrond and Gandalf." One of the maids said from where they

stood in the doorway to her room.

"Who is Nathiya?" Strider asked suspiciously. He stood in front of

Tasha protectively.

"She is. That's what Lord Elrond called her." the other maid said.

"It's okay Strider. Am I not safe in this city?" Tasha asked placing

her hand on his forearm to try and placate him.

Strider turned and face the pretty girl with long brown hair and

chocolate eyes.

"Yes you are safe here. And I will be near by if you need me." He said.

Tasha nodded and smiled up at him, he smiled back and placed a soft

kiss on her forehead.

With a quick nod at the maids Strider left them.

Tasha walked over to the small bowl of water and splashed some onto her

face.

"I can't believe an hour has passed already, I feel really rested

considering I had a nightmare." Tasha said to the maids as they bustled

around the room finding a dress and accessories suitable for her meeting

with Elrond.

"I think you must be mistaken, Lord Elrond had to push the meeting

back." One of the maids said stopping what she was doing.

"Push it back? Why?" Tasha asked sitting at the chair in front of the

vanity table. The maid picked up a hairbrush and started to brush out

the tangles in her long brown hair.

"A whole day and night has passed since your arrival to Rivendell." The

maid said braiding ribbons and jewels into Tasha's hair. The second

maid approached carrying a royal blue dress and matching satin slippers.

They guided Tasha to the room divider and changed her out of her black

suede pants and white tank top into the dress.

"Wow, is that really me?" Tasha asked when she saw herself in the

full-length mirror. She ran her hands over the delicate dress and the silver

embroidery. There was a sharp knock at the door and the maids hurried

to answer it, the curtsied deeply then stepped aside to let whoever it

was in.

"My Lady, this is Sienna, he will escort you to see Lord Elrond." The

maid said, then they both curtsied, this time to her and they left.

"Princess Nathiya," Sienna bowed and offered his arm. Tasha accepted

Sienna's hand and he led her out of the room.

"Why did you call me Princess Nathiya?" Tasha asked as they walked

slowly through the foyer to Elrond's.

"It is who you are." Sienna said, and guided her past an assembly of

elves who all bowed as they went past.

"Here we are," Sienna said quietly to Tasha before knocking on the door

and opening it.

"Lord Elrond, Gandalf. I present her royal highness, Princess Nathiya

of Lothlorien." Sienna said with a bow at the two men, he then turned to

Tasha and bowed to her. Not knowing how to respond she inclined her

head, he reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. Then he left.

"Ok, I apologize for my bluntness, but what the hell is going on?"

Tasha asked standing by the door still.

"If you'd like to take a seat I will be happy to explain everything I

know to you." Elrond said gesturing to the chair he stood before.

"Only if you call me Tasha and not Nathiya or what ever. Why is

everyone calling me that?" Tasha asked taking the seat.

"You are well known among the elves. I helped to send you to safety.

When you were born power from Sauron's ring took possession of you, so

your mother and father sent you to the future we made you look human to

keep you safe."

"So your telling me I can't go home?" Tasha asked the tall elf.

"On the contrary you are home, albeit a little early. This is your

home." Elrond said sitting in front of Tasha, he gently picked up her hand

grasped it in his. "I know that this must be a lot for you to take in…"

Elrond said.

A strange feeling passed through Tasha, like the rings power only it

didn't hurt her.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, they both nodded. "What is it?" she

asked. Elrond stood and helped Tasha to her feet by the hand he still held.

He led her over to a mirror.

"The end of a spell, you are truly home." He said and let Tasha see her

reflection. Now instead of straight brown hair falling to just below

her shoulder blades, her hair was very light blond, wavy and fell to a

few inches below her waist. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now the

same blue as her dress. And her ears were like Elronds.

"It is true, I am from here." She whispered.

"Let me tell you the story, twenty years ago, when you were born the

ring of power which Frodo carries was dormant for over two and a half

thousand years. After being the possession of Frodo's uncle Bilbo Baggins

for forty years the ring split it's power, leaving enough in the ring

so it could return, most of Sauron's evil went into a free willed being

who could easily be corrupted by the power, the best choice was a

child-you. And you were not born to just any elves, you mother and father

are very old and are the bearers of two of the elvish rings, I hold the

third. Galadriel and Celeborn are the rulers of all elves, which is why

Sienna called you Princess. So to protect you we sent you into the

future, your mother suggested we change your appearance, we made you look

human so you would blend in, she gave you that pendant so we could find

you."

"What about everyone I knew, people will be looking for me." Tasha said

thinking of her mother and father.

"No they won't, upon the completion of the spell your existence as

Tasha was wiped from everyone's memories."

Elrond said standing back by the chairs. Gandalf now stood too. A

slight breeze picked up in the room then formed a swirl in front of the

mirror, Gandalf started to speak and it seemed to stabilize, the wind in

the room stopped but the swirl stayed and grew bigger.

"What is this? What are you going?" Tasha yelled getting afraid, the

last time she saw a portal there were bad guys kidnapping her. Elrond

must have realized that's what Tasha was thinking and gently placed a hand

on her shoulder.

"It's alright, your protector is coming home Tasha." Elrond said

pulling her back from the portal and leading her over to the chairs where

they stood and waited for the new arrival.

"Protector? How could I have a protector? I didn't know who I was, how

could…" Tasha trailed off.

"She knew who you were, and she was under strict instruction to keep it

secret." Gandalf said from in front of the portal, Tasha looked over at

him in time to see a figure step out.

"Willow?" she whispered standing.

"Father, I have failed, I lost the princess." Willow said with a bow

in Gandalf's direction. Tasha frowned and made a move forward; Elrond

placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"You have not failed Willow, the Nazgul kidnapped her a few days ago,

she was saved and brought here to Rivendell." Gandalf said and pointed

to where Tasha and Elrond stood before an empty fireplace.

"Highness. My apologies." Willow said with a bow.

"I don't understand. Am I just supposed to forget my old life, like I

am dead?" Tasha yelled at the three

"Not at all, but your life is here. We will call you Tasha for s long

as you want." Elrond said.

"I don't know what I want. May I please return to my room?" Tasha

asked just wanting to be alone.

"Before you go I must request you attendance at a council meeting

tomorrow. You and the ring are to be discussed." Elrond said.

"Sure, I'll go." Tasha said and walked over to the door, when she

pulled it open she saw Sienna standing there waiting to escort her.

"Where to your highness?" Sienna asked offering up his arm again. Tasha

took it and let herself be led away.

"My room." She said. Sienna nodded.

"Did I say something wrong?" Willow asked when the door closed behind

Tasha.

"No, she is still adjusting to all of this. Though I think you should

treat her no differently, she needs something familiar." Gandalf said

putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's so good to see you again father." Willow said turning to Gandalf

she smiled at him.

"And you too, my daughter. My Willow. If you would please excuse us

Elrond, we have to talk." Gandalf said turning to the tall elf.

"Of course, I will see you both at dinner tonight." Elrond said and

left them.

Tasha sat for hours alone in her room, ignoring the food brought to

her, and servants checking up on her.

There was another knock on the door, which again she ignored. The door

opened slowly and Strider poked his head in, Tasha had her back to the

door and Strider didn't know about her little transformation, he drew

is sword and stepped fully into the room.

"Where is Tasha?" he asked. She turned to face him.

"I am Tasha." She said. "Am I that different?" she asked tears starting

to fall.

Strider sheathed his sword and rushed forward.

"I am so sorry, what happened to you?" he asked sitting next to her on

the small chaise lounge on the balcony and hugging her.

"The end of a spell, I belong here after all." She said and poured out

everything Elrond told her, including her parentage.

"No matter what happens, I'll take care of you. You will be safe." He

promised.

"Thank you, I'd be lost in this world if it wasn't for you." She said

with a smile.

"You are welcome, would you like to come to dinner? I notice you

haven't eaten since you've been here." Strider said eyeing the plates of

untouched food.

"I guess." Tasha said and stood. She walked over to the vanity and

checked her reflection.

"I'm still not really used to this version of me. I've never been blond

before." She said with a laugh feeling much better about her situation

with Strider there to help her.

He offered his arm and guided her out of her room to the large

staircase. Tasha watched all the elves turn and bow to her when she walked past

them, she also noticed a lot of men and smaller men assembled in the

hall outside the dining room.

"Why do they all bow?" Tasha asked Strider when he ushered her ahead of

him into the dining room where Elrond, Gandalf, Willow, a brunette elf

woman and a blond elf man were already seated.

Her question was forgotten when all five table occupants stood.

"Princess," Elrond said with a bow, "This is my daughter Arwen." The

young woman curtsied. Tasha inclined her head.

"Arwen, it is a pleasure." She said quietly in a formal tone that she

thought was expected of her.

"Your highness." Arwen whispered.

"Please, just call me Tasha." Tasha said.

"Tasha, this is Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas,

Princess Nathiya of Lothlorien." Strider said leading her closer to the

table and pulling out a chair.

"Highness." Legolas said bowing, not really knowing what to do, Tasha

curtsied and offered her hand for a handshake, however Legolas

misinterpreted and kissed her knuckles. When he released her hand Tasha sat in

the chair that Strider pulled out for her. Legolas sat to her right,

Strider on her left.

"Are all the men here for the council meeting tomorrow?" Tasha asked

starting off the dinner conversation.

"Yes, it is a meeting for all Middle-Earth people, Elves, Men, Dwarfs

and the Hobbit Frodo Baggins will be there." Elrond said.

That was the end of the council discussion however as the men started

talking about things Tasha knew nothing about. So she pretended to look

interested while she sereptiously watched Legolas out of the corner of

her eye. He was quite the hottie.

Some time later Tasha couldn't hold back her yawn of sheer boredom;

luckily Elrond mistook it as fatigue and called an end to the evening.

"Good night, Princess." Tasha looked up when Legolas spoke.

"I said to please call me Tasha." She said without thinking.

"My apologies." Legolas said he looked upset.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to things, and that's no excuse

to be rude. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Greenleaf-"

"Please I am Legolas if I am to call you Tasha." He said with a smile.

"Very well, it was a pleasure meeting you Legolas, I hope it wasn't the

last time." She said with a smile and allowed Strider to lead her out

of the room.

"Nor do I." She just heard Legolas say, unsure if she was meant to hear

that or not.

"I really stuffed up huh? I must seem like such a spoiled little…

princess." Tasha said when they were out of earshot of everyone.

"Not at all, considering you were brought up human I think you did very

well, and you were right, you are still getting used to things here."

Strider said. He opened the door to her bedroom and led her inside. She

walked over to the chaise and flopped down Strider sat down.

"But I offended him."

"You apologized. He'll get over it." Stride said draping his arm around

her shoulders, he pulled her close and she snuggled up to him resting

her head on his chest.

"I don't think I can do this. Everyone knows who I am-" Tasha began.

"Only the elves, the hobbits, dwarfs, and the men don't." Strider cut

in, hoping to ease her fears.

"Can we not tell all of them? I think it might be better if the other

races didn't know I was a elvin princess." Tasha said turning her head

up to look Strider in the eyes.

"I can tell Elrond to introduce you to the council as just Tasha, if

you're sure." Strider offered.

"I am." Tasha answered. Strider stood up, he kissed Tasha on the

forehead and walked to the door.

"Very well, I will tell him now, and I will be back in the morning to

escort you to the meeting." Strider said and left. Tasha nodded and when

he left went about getting ready for bed. She was just about to get

under the covers when there was a knock on the door.

She walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Willow?" she asked and noticed that her voice was cold.

"Tasha, I want to say I'm sorry for this afternoon, I wasn't thinking-"

Willow started to say but Tasha held up a hand.

"You could have prepared me for this. I have no idea if I am doing

anything right, or if I come of as this spoiled little brat, or-everyone

knew who I was before I did. How come it was ok for you to tell me you

are fey but you couldn't tell me that I was an elf and a princess?" Tasha

asked standing in the doorway of her room, not caring if anyone heard

her.

"I was under orders from my father, Elrond and your parents, I couldn't

and I'm sorry." Willow said, not really trying hard to justify herself.

She understood why Tasha was so upset.

"You could've said something, you knew when we would get called back

didn't you?" Willow nodded "Thought so. I have to sleep, for the council

meeting tomorrow." Tasha said and closed the door.

"Don't worry Willow, she'll come around. She's had quite a shock over

the last couple of days, and there's going to be more, I'm sure. Just be

patient. She will need you by the end." Elrond said from the other end

of the hall. Willow nodded and returned to her own room.

The next morning came too quickly for Tasha, again her sleep had been

filled with nightmares of Sauron using her to destroy this world, and

more and more Tasha was starting to believe that it might become a

reality.

The same maids from the day before came in and picked out a more formal

dress of pale pink with gold trimming and matching pink slippers. Her

white blonde hair was left out with a delicate gold band placed on her

head. She removed her mothers' pendant and put on a pearl necklace

instead, the dark blue sapphire clashing with the pink dress.

"Princess? If you are ready I am here to escort you." Sienna said

bowing; the maids curtsied and left them.

"Strider said he would take me, has there been a change of plans?"

Tasha asked confused, she looked past Sienna into the hall but Strider

wasn't anywhere out there.

"After I escorted you yesterday I assumed that I would again escort you

to the council. I can go ask if you wish." Sienna said with a bow and

turned to leave.

"No, thank you Sienna." Tasha said and accepted his offered arm. They

walked down the hall and the staircase in silence, again an assembly of

elves bowed as she went past.

"Tasha, I was just on my way to you." Strider said from the doorway to

the courtyard where the council meeting was being held. Tasha smiled at

him, but remained by Sienna, unsure if she could just ditch him.

Strider noticed this and offered his arm, without a moment of hesitation

Sienna gently picked up Tasha's hand and placed it on Strider's forearm

then left.

"Are you ready for this?" Strider asked leading Tasha to the courtyard

and stopped behind a tall marble pillar where they were out of sight,

but able to hear everything Elrond said.

"I hope so, did you ask Elrond to keep my true identity a secret?"

Tasha asked hoping she could act somewhat normal.

"Yes, he agreed that it would be better. You look beautiful, if it's

not to forward to say so." Strider said.

"It's not, and thank you. You clean up very nice too." She quipped with

a small smile. He laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you." He said placing a kiss on her head.

Tasha peeked a look around the pillar to see the council. Elrond stood

behind a pedestal at the head of the circle. To his left was Frodo,

then Gandalf. Next to Gandalf was Willow, then four elves, Legolas in the

middle, four dwarves, four men and two empty seats concluded the

circle. One of them for Strider, she hoped the other was for her.

"…The Lady Tasha." Elrond's voice broke through her perusal of the

room. Strider grasped her hand and gently pulled her out from their hiding

spot to present her to the people of Middle-Earth.

All eyes were now on her and her own flittered to all the people there,

never resting for more than a second on any one face.

" Now I know how animals in a zoo feel." Tasha thought holing tightly

to Strider's arm, the only sign of her discomfort. Elrond told them the

same story he'd told her the day before leaving out her status and her

parentage. She felt a soft pull on her arm and looked up into Strider's

face he smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the two empty

chairs. She walked over to the one on the end and sat down.

"This is a very real threat for all the free people of Middle-Earth, so

it is for everyone to decide how we should precede. Bring forth the

ring Frodo." Elrond said, Frodo stood up and placed the plain gold ring on

the pedestal before Elrond.

A blonde man dressed in scarlet and forest green stood.

"It is a gift. Long have the people of Gondor kept the border of

Mordor. We fight to keep your lands safe. Give us the weapon of the enemy and

let us use it against them."

"You can't control it my Lord, it is only evil, it will corrupt you and

your men." Tasha said quietly raising from her seat.

"Elrond said the ring is almost empty of power. It's all in you. How do

we know you are not a spy anyway?" he asked suspiciously. Tasha's eyes

narrowed and she glared at the man, before she could speak she felt a

hand on her shoulder. Strider stood next to her trying to calm her down,

he could feel her shaking with anger.

"She is not the one to worry about Boromir." Strider said to the man,

then he turned his attention to the whole council. "Tasha is right, no

one can use this in the hopes of doing good." Strider said gently

pushing Tasha back into her chair before taking his own again.

"What would you, a mere ranger know of this?" Boromir sneered. The

other men nodded their agreement.

"This is no ranger you speak to. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe

him your allegiance." Legolas said standing. Tasha looked between the

blonde elf and her friend.

"This is Isildurs heir?" Boromir asked incredulous.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said.

Tasha looked into his eyes and saw the truth there. "A king?" Tasha

thought, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Please, sit Legolas." Strider said in elvish, Tasha was surprised she

understood him. Legolas sat back down with a small smile to Tasha when

he caught her eye. She smiled back.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said quietly taking

his seat.

"Enough of this." Elrond said sharply, all eyes turned to him. He

didn't look happy. "This ring can only be destroyed, no one gets it." He

said.

"Then what are we waiting for!" a dwarf bellowed and stood up, axe in

hand. He stepped up to the pedestal and swung the axe in a huge arc,

bringing it down in the exact center of the gold ring. The ring however

was not damaged in any way. The axe was in several pieces on the

pedestal and the ground.

"The ring can not be destroyed by any weapons we make Gimli, son of

Gloin. It must be taken to mount Doom in the center of Mordor." Elrond

said, Tasha could hear a trace of amusement in his voice.

"One does not just walk into Mordor, the black gates are guarded day

and night by an evil that does not sleep, not to mention Sauron's eye.

Not with an army of all the men, elves and dwarfs of this world could

this be done." Boromir said. Legolas jumped to his feet again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be

destroyed." He said looking Boromir in the eye. "If that is the only way, then

so be it." He said.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli yelled jumping

to his feet followed by his companions. "I'd sooner die than see the

ring of power in the hands of an elf!" he bellowed. Legolas' companions

jumped to their feet and began to yell back at the dwarfs and the men,

Legolas fought to keep them back. Everyone was on his or her feet except

for Tasha and Frodo.

They all yelled at each other, not a single voice could be separated.

Tasha looked around the courtyard, her eyes resting on Frodo, his own

eyes were glued to the ring and he looked pained, but at the same time he

couldn't turn his gaze away.

Then the power within Tasha stirred, it was enjoying the conflict

between the assembled races. Tasha grasped at her head as she felt the power

seep into her mind, trying to take control of her.

"Stop. Please stop." She whimpered but no one heard her, they were

still yelling, she struggled to her feet and reached out for Strider. But

he was just out of reach.

"Strider, please. You must stop them…" She tried again but was drowned

out. She felt darkness coming to claim her and she started to fall. In

a last attempt to get Strider's attention she reached out for him but

it was the end of her, she lost her balance and her fingers only brushed

his forearm as she fell and gave in to the darkness straining to claim

her.

"Tasha?" Strider asked picking her up.

"EVERYONE STOP!" he yelled, all eyes turned to him and the unconscious

elf in his arms.

"Quickly, take her to her room." Elrond said leading the way. Strider

on his heels followed by Gandalf, Willow, and Legolas. After a moment's

hesitation Boromir jogged after them.

"What happened?" Elrond asked walking up the stairs. Gandalf and Willow

walked side by side observing quietly. Legolas walked on Strider's left

and looked concerned for Tasha. Elrond opened the door to Tasha's room

and stepped aside to let Strider pass. Legolas, Gandalf and Willow

stopped.

"What's wrong with her?" Strider asked laying her down on her bed.

Elrond closed the door, just as Boromir walked up. Legolas and Willow

looked surprised by his arrival.

Strider made way for Elrond to sit next to her to heal her.

"I don't know, but whatever is happening I cannot heal it. We will have

to wait for her to wake up." Elrond said standing. Strider took his

spot and picked up her hand.

"Her skin is always cool since the end of the spell, have you noticed

that?" Strider said looking to the tall elf. He nodded.

"Yes it is Sauron's power, she doesn't know and I think it's best if

she doesn't." Elrond said walking to the door. "I will go postpone the

rest of the council. There is a guard outside the door, call for me when

she wakes." He said and left. Legolas and Boromir walked in. Strider

was surprised. He understood Legolas' presence Tasha was of his kind.

He nodded at his silent question to come closer, without any further

hesitation he walked up to the bed and took Strider's seat gently picking

up he hand. His eyes widened slightly when he first touched her skin he

looked up at Strider.

"The power." He said in elvish, Legolas nodded and turned to Tasha, he

began speaking in elvish to her.

Strider walked over to Boromir who had remained by the door, he took no

notice, his attention concentrated on Tasha and Legolas. Strider placed

his hand on his forearm to get his attention.

"Boromir, what are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly when he had

Boromir's attention.

"I was worried about her. Same as the elf." He said indicating to

Legolas with his head.

"Legolas," Strider began accentuating his name. "Is here because Tasha

is his kin. You were very rude to her at the meeting, and now you are

here…" Strider said waving his hand around to indicate Tasha's room.

"I know. I apologize, It was wrong of me to accuse her of being a spy

Aragorn. I had no right." Boromir said.

"You are right, you didn't." Aragorn said and walked over to the sofa

in front of the balcony. Boromir, sensing there was no place for him,

left the room. Legolas turned to face his friend.

"Why was he here?" he asked. Aragorn shrugged.

"He said he was concerned for her." He answered.

"How do you know he wasn't? Why do you let me stay without question and

not him?" Legolas asked.

"I did not tell him to leave et mellon. I only asked him why he was

here." Aragorn answered.

"Why didn't you ask me? I know you are very protective of her." Legolas

persisted.

"I know you are genuinely concerned Legolas, you are her kin. And don't

think I didn't notice the look on your face when I escorted her to

dinner last night and the council this morning." Aragorn smirked Legolas

blushed.

"So elves can blush." Aragorn laughed at his friends discomfort.

"Just let me tell you this… if you hurt her in any way you'll get a

personal introduction to my sword." He said it pleasantly enough but his

eyes were deadly serious.

"Don't worry. I'd never hurt her." Legolas murmured in elvish turning

back to Tasha and brushing a strand of hair off her forehead. She

frowned and stirred against his hand.

"Aragorn." He said not turning his attention from her. Aragorn was by

her side in an instant. Legolas stood and moved off to the side.

"Tasha, sweetie wake up." Aragorn murmured. Her eyes fluttered and she

leaned into the lightly callused hand on her cheek.

"Hey." She whispered with a small smile at Aragorn, who swept her up

into his arms holding her tightly and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Thank god you're alright. I was so worried. What happened?" he asked

loosening his hold on her but not letting go entirely.

"It was all the arguing between everyone, it was feeding off everyone's

anger. It found a crack and seeped through god it hurt so much and

fighting it hurt me even more. But I couldn't let it out. I fought it so

hard I just had to give in and be unconscious to do it. It was so black;

I nearly gave in to it. You made me fight." Tasha said resting her head

on his shoulder, his arms reassuring her that everything was going to

be okay.

"I'll go get Lord Elrond." Legolas said and excused himself.

Tasha pushed herself out of Aragorn's arms and looked up at him

confused he just smiled.

"What was Legolas doing here?" she asked quietly. Aragorn started

running his fingers through her long hair twirling a strand around his

fingers.

"It would appear that he was worried because you are his kind, but more

than just that he is quite taken by you I think." Aragorn said fighting

to keep a straight face.

"Really?" Tasha asked tartly with a smirk, Aragorn smirked back. Then

frowned at her.

"Promise me you will not ever scare me like that again." He said softly

holding her close again.

"I promise." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ahem." Lord Elrond cleared his throat to get Aragorn and Tasha's

attention.

"I am glad to see you are alright. What exactly happened at to you at

the meeting?" Elrond asked walking closer and stopping behind Aragorn.

Legolas stayed by the closed door.

"All the arguing woke up the power and it tried to get free. I fought

it back to the point where I passed out." Tasha said giving Elrond the

abbreviated version.

"I see. Are you in any pain?" he asked taking her hand, her skin was

still cold, but that seemed to be normal.

"No, I feel fine. We should get on with the meeting." Tasha said

shakily getting to her feet. Aragorn took one elbow and Elrond gently grasped

the other keeping her steady.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked looking at her pointedly and indicating

that she was being held up.

"We shouldn't delay. This is very important." Tasha said shaking off

their support to prove her point.

"Why don't you all go on ahead and Strid- uh- Aragorn can escort me

back in a moment." Tasha suggested.

Elrond nodded and left, Legolas followed him out. Tasha pushed off from

the bed and stumbled over to the vanity to make herself presentable.

She caught Aragorn's eyes in his reflection.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked picking up a brush and

running it through her hair.

"I am sorry, but I didn't lie to you on purpose. I haven't been that

person for a long time." Aragorn said sitting down on the chaise lounge.

"I understand and I am not angry. I just wondered why you never told

me." Tasha said turning to face him.

"I never told you because I am not proud of it. Isildur was weak I

don't want to be like him." Aragorn said.

"You are not weak. You are the strongest man I know, I trust you with

my life. Do not let history rule your future." Tasha said slowly walking

over to him and sitting next to him. He pulled her close with a smile.

"You sounded just like Arwen then." He said. He stood up and held out

his hand.

"We have been too long." He said and Tasha accepted his hand.

"Just one thing, do not let go of me until we are sitting. I don't want

to show any weakness in front of the others, they may think I am under

the influence of the power." She said walking slowly towards the door

to her room.

"Let me go tell Elrond then, you are not up to this yet." Aragorn said

stopping at the door.

"No, we have to resolve this today. The sooner the better. Just keep an

eye on me if things get nasty again." Tasha said. Aragorn nodded and

opened the door.

"There will not be anymore outbursts like that again." Elrond said re

opening the council.

"There is no other alternative except for the ring to be taken to mount

Doom and destroyed. One of you must do this." Elrond said looking at

each of the council members.

"And what about her?" one of the men spoke up. "What will we do with

her? You said yourself that she is more powerful than the ring, more

dangerous to us. Will she go to Mordor also?" he asked standing and walking

to stand in front of Tasha. She started to jump to her feet. Aragorn

beat her to it and his hands on her shoulders prevented her from joining

him.

"Tasha will not be going to Mordor, we are working on a way to bind or

remove the power within her." Elrond said.

"But the ring is nothing compared to her. How do we know she will not

turn against us and be the end of us all." The same man said again

pressing closer to Aragorn, who in turn stood more firmly in front of Tasha.

Aragorn took a step forward forcing the man back.

"You don't, but if any of you ever try and harm her I will kill you."

He said, the man nodded and returned to his seat.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo said standing and walking to

the middle of the courtyard. "But I do not know how to get there." He

said.

"My dear Frodo, I will take you there and help you best I can with this

burden." Gandalf said standing and joining Frodo. Willow stood also.

"I will accompany you also." She said her eyes pleading with her

father. He nodded and she joined them.

Aragorn stood and withdrew his sword; he looked at Tasha over his

shoulder, and then walked over to Frodo.

"I will protect you with my life if I can," He said kneeling before the

hobbit. "My sword is at your disposal."

"You have my bow." Legolas said standing. He too joined them.

"And my axe!" Gimli bellowed joining them. Tasha saw Legolas roll his

eyes.

"Count me in." Tasha said standing as gracefully as she could.

"No, I will not allow this." Elrond said to her, his eyes hard, voice

brooking no argument from her.

"You don't have to like it but I am going. Someone I love and trust

made a promise to me. To protect me from Saruman and Sauron, therefore,

where he goes so do I." Tasha said walking with determination to the

group in the center of the assembly to stand next to Aragorn. She started

to sway on her feet and felt herself start to fall, Aragorn saw also and

grasped her elbow with one hand, the other on the small of her back.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." She whispered back with a smile.

"The fate of us all rests on you, I pray you don't fail us." Boromir

said to Frodo, then he turned to Elrond.

"If it is the will of the council, then Gondor is at your service."

Boromir said with a bow then joined the rest.

"Hey! Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam said jumping

out from behind a bush.

"No, it would seem the two of you can't be separated. Even when one is

invited to a secret council and the other is not." Elrond said with

some amusement. Sam had the good grace to look shamed.

"Well we're going too!" Merry said as he and Pippin ran out from behind

two marble pillars. Elrond looked less amused, more annoyed.

"Very well, the eleven of you to save our world. You shall be known as

the Fellowship of the Ring." He said. With a small smile at them and a

frown for Tasha. He still wasn't happy about her going.

"All set?" Tasha jumped at the voice near her ear. She spun around fast

enough her heavy long braid flipped over her shoulder.

"Jeez, give a girl a heart attack why don't you." She said with a laugh

at Legolas, who looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I assumed being an elf you would hear my approach." He

said.

"Well to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention." Tasha admitted.

"Any particular reason why?" Legolas asked.

"No not really. I was thinking about my friends and family back home.

To them I never existed, it was part of the spell, when I returned

everyone who knew me- didn't know me anymore." Tasha said watching his

reaction. He looked confused again.

"Why did they do that?" he asked. Tasha felt a strange burning

sensation on the back of her neck and she narrowed her eyes. Legolas didn't

notice.

"Because when I disappeared my family and friends would have been

looking for me. They would never find me. I had a mother, a father and lots

of friends." Tasha explained.

"Oh. Do you miss it very much?"

"Yes, not as much as when I first got here and found out I couldn't

return to the future. I'm finding my place here, Arwen is like a sister,

and we are great friends. But I would be lost without Strider. If not

for him Sauron would have me." Tasha answered.

"So I have been told. You really love him don't you?" Legolas asked

sadly, Tasha saw this and for the first time believed Aragorn's earlier

statement.

"Yes, I do as a brother. I am not in love with him. He loves Arwen. He

loves me as a sister in return, nothing more." Tasha said watching his

crestfallen expression melt away into a true smile.

"You should do that more often." Tasha said smiling at the beautiful

elf.

"What? Ask you personal questions?" Legolas asked his blue eyes

twinkling with mirth.

"That too! I meant you should smile like that." She said quietly

ducking her head shyly. Legolas tipped her face up to look into her eyes; his

own were dark blue, almost black. His smile was not mocking, but filled

with desire.

"I like when you blush. You look very sweet." He whispered in elvish,

she was still surprised that she understood him. He gently kissed her

lips. When Tasha opened her eyes he was gone, talking to Gandalf and

Willow.

Her smile left her face the burning feeling was back. She eyed the

opened gate to Rivendell and felt out past the borders as far as she could

using both her own elvish magic and Sauron's power.

Aragorn who was standing nearby with Gimli noticed and slid up next to

her.

"Is there a problem?" He whispered, she jumped again but her

concentration did not waver.

"The ringwraiths. They are camped at the borders waiting for me to

leave the protective magic of Rivendell. They are still under orders to

deliver me to Sauron. They will know as soon as I leave here." Tasha

whispered back.

Aragorn looked at her in amazement.

"You can feel them?" he asked.

"Not me, my magic isn't strong enough. It's the evil. It was looking

for them and it found them. The power is linked to me I feel everything

it does. Is that bad Strider?" Tasha asked genuinely afraid that because

she was linked to the power she wouldn't be welcome anymore.

"No it is not a bad thing. It is a very good thing; if you can sense

them we will be able to stay ahead of them keep you and Frodo safe."

Aragorn said and smiled reassuringly. He could tell she wasn't convinced so

he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her blond head.

"Do not worry. I promised you that I would protect you, weather it be

the ringwraiths, Sauron, Saruman or anyone else who tries to harm you

for the power. I always keep my promises." Aragorn said just for her.

"Thank you. I needed that." Tasha said tilting her head and smiling

brightly at him.

"You are most welcome." He said graciously, teasing her. She laughed.

"There is a spell that Gandalf can do to cloak the power. The

ringwraiths will not sense you leave." Aragorn said hoping to ease her fears.

"Okay, that would be good." Tasha said quietly, hoping for it to work

so they could leave Rivendell without a shadow.

A short time later Gandalf performed the spell with some help from

Willow, he said her fey blood would make the spell last longer. Tasha still

felt some leftover tingles, which Gandalf assured her would subside.

She now stood at the gates to Rivendell, dressed in green pants, gray

shirt with a dark green tunic over the top. Her boots were soft and

supple leather the same color as the tunic. She had a short dagger in her

boots as well as a pair of light longer daggers strapped to her back.

She walked up to Elrond and Arwen to say goodbye.

"I just want to thank you for putting up with me these last few days, I

imagine I was a bit of a brat." Tasha said with a small smile.

"Well… yes you were. But I will not hold it against you everything

you've ever known changed in a matter of moments. It was understandable."

Elrond said an amused smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms

for a fatherly hug.

"I have sent word to Lothlorien. Your parents know you are here and

your road will take you to them. I am still not happy about this." Elrond

whispered.

"Thank you." Tasha whispered back. She turned to Arwen, the older woman

smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Arwen, for everything, most of all you've been like a sister

to me it is nice to have that." Tasha said pulling back.

"Your welcome. Come back and visit when this is all over okay?" Arwen

asked and kissed Tasha on her cheek.

"I will. Keep my room for me." The girls smiled at each other once more

then Tasha turned and took her place between Aragorn and Legolas.

Frodo and Gandalf led the way out of Rivendell followed by Sam leading

the pack horse, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn.

Tasha was a few feet behind taking one last look of the city she'd come to

love, committing it to memory in case she never got to see it again.

"Sad to be leaving?" Aragorn asked falling into step with her.

"Yes, but I am looking forward to seeing more of Middle – Earth

including Lothlorien." Tasha said smiling brightly. Aragorn smiled back

understanding about her cryptic act. He thought back to the night before.

"Here you are. Why did you leave?" Aragorn asked when he spotted Tasha

sitting on a stone bench in the garden. He thought she looked beautiful

sitting there bathed in moonlight. Her dress was made of delicate white

silk her mother's pendant the only color on her. All the white made her

almost glow.

Once again he'd spotted Legolas watching her and was happy when he

offered to be her escort to the farewell party Lord Elrond was throwing as

she was getting looks from all the men in attendance. They were mostly

suspicious glares they did not trust her.

"I just wanted some fresh air." Tasha replied.

"Worried about the journey?" he queried sitting down beside her.

"A little. Do you think I should tell the others about who I really

am?" she asked turning to face him, a worried frown marred her face.

"Or should I just let them think that I am just a regular girl who

happened to draw the short straw."

"What do you think?" he asked playing with her blond hair as it flew

about in the gentle breeze.

"I don't want any of them to die because they have to protect me. I

think Gandalf, Willow, Legolas and you are enough to know the truth. The

rest will find out in Lorien anyway." Tasha said twirling a sliver ring

around her finger while she spoke.

"Very well, the other's will find out when we get to Lothlorien. You

are right, it is safer that way, for you and them." Aragorn said

standing. He held out his hand and pulled Tasha to her feet.

"Come, you owe me a dance." He said and led her back into the ballroom.

"Are you sure you want to keep it a secret for now?" Aragorn asked

quietly in elvish so only Gandalf and Legolas would understand if they

happened to overhear. Aragorn had told them and Willow last night that

Tasha's parentage was to be kept secret from the Hobbits, Gimli and

Boromir.

"Yes, as you said last night it is safer for everyone." Tasha replied

in elvish. She loved being able to communicate in her language, Elrond

told her that he put it in the spell that Elvish would be as easy to

speak as English to her, she loved the way it sounded when Aragorn or

Legolas spoke it to her the vowels and consonants accentuated by their

accents.

They continued on for the most part of the day. Stopping briefly for

lunch, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir sat around smoking on pipe

weed. Willow played hide and seek with the Hobbits and Legolas took Tasha

for a walk among the trees.

"It's so beautiful here. My old home is all buildings and roads not

much in the way of trees like these. I can feel their age, they've seen so

much." Tasha said in Elvish.

"Why do you have no trees in the future?" Legolas asked as they walked.

Tasha stopped and laid her palm flat against the trunk of a tall tree.

"I don't really know, to make houses for people. The forests need to be

cleared to make room for them and they use the wood to build them."

Tasha said turning to face him. He stood a few feet away and he looked

sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking up to him and taking hold of his

hand.

He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"We're immortal. We might live to see this forest get cleared, I don't

want to loose the trees." He said sadly looking into her light blue

eyes seeking understanding from their depths. She did understand how he

felt.

"Is that to say that you will not be going to Valinor with me?" she

whispered in Elvish.

"Where it will forever be green and unpopulated by humans. Where it

will forever remain the same, just for us." She said.

"Will we even live through this to get there?" he asked. Tasha frowned

at his melancholy mood.

"Do you have no hope?" she countered his question with one of her own.

"I have come to believe that hope is for fools." He said quietly in

English.

"Then call me one, for I will not give up hope until I am dead. It may

happen during the war that is coming or it may be long after this world

has perished. But I will always have hope." Tasha said with conviction.

She let go of his hand and walked away a few paces.

"What has made you think this way? About how soon our end will be? Is

it because of me?" she asked with her back to him. She heard him moving

around her until she felt his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't you think about it? I do not understand how you-of all

people-can be so flippant." He said. Tasha whipped around and stepped back from

him.

"Flippant? I, have in me this world's biggest evil. Whispering to me at

the back of my mind. The ever growing fear that Sauron or Saruman will

get me and I will be forced to let it out. If I wallow in that I'm sure

I would go crazy! Is that what you want? A crazy girlfriend? I know…

how about no girlfriend? Or what if I just go and hand myself over to

them?" she yelled in Elvish unable to keep her anger in check.

"I am sorry. I wasn't thinking." Legolas said stepping up to her and

wrapping his arms around her. She shrugged him off and followed the

sounds of her companion's voices to find them.

She stalked past them to the edge of the forest ignoring their glances,

obviously they'd heard the argument Aragorn and Gandalf would know

exactly what it was about; they both spoke Elvish.

She sat down on a fallen log and looked out at the rolling land that

lay before them. She heard footfalls behind her but didn't acknowledge

them.

"Is everything alright My Lady?" Boromir asked sitting down next to

her.

"Everything is fine My Lord, just a slight disagreement." She said not

looking at him.

"Well if I am not being too forward it sounds like more than a slight

disagreement." Boromir said following her gaze.

"It was nothing." She said shortly. She knew she was being rude but she

couldn't seem to care right at that moment.

"Very well. I will take my leave then." He said though he continued to

sit next to her. Tasha said nothing, just looked out seeing everything

and nothing at the same time.

"Where did Aragorn go?" she asked sensing that he left.

"To find Legolas. Maybe he will be more forthcoming on your quarrel."

"It was not a quarrel. I told you it was nothing and I do not wish to

discuss it." She said turning to look him in the eye. He returned her

unwavering gaze searching for an answer.

"What are you looking for?" she asked feeling uncomfortable but not

willing to be the one to break contact first.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said all innocence.

"Fine. I think we have lingered here too long." She said. Boromir

jumped to his feet first and offered his hand, which she accepted. He pulled

her to her feet and kissed her knuckles.

"I want to apologize for my actions and accusation in Rivendell." He

said dropping her hand and withdrawing his sword.

"I too pledge to protect you from harm." He said holding his sword

before him.

"Apology accepted. Thank you." She said. He bowed and escorted her to

the rest of the group who were also getting ready to leave. Tasha saw

Aragorn and Legolas emerge from the denser trees. Legolas' eyes searched

her out but she ignored him.

"I will lead the horse for a while." She declared untying the lead rope

and leading the horse off.

Tasha led the horse for the rest of the day and when they stopped for

the night she continued to ignore Legolas opting to give Willow a rest

and hang out with the Hobbits instead. Sam led the horse the next day so

Tasha walked with Boromir who told her about Gondor and Minas Tirith

promising to show her around one day.

"Are you sure things between yourself and Legolas are well?" he asked

when they stopped that night and Tasha settled down next to him to

sleep.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she asked picking up a rock and throwing it

behind her.

"You have not spoken to him since lunch yesterday." Boromir said.

"No. I haven't, I have been talking to you though." She said

nonchalantly.

Boromir said nothing more so Tasha went to sleep. Once again Sauron

visited her dreams and she woke up screaming. With her eyes closed she

reached around blindly and fell into strong arms where she fell asleep

again.

She woke up in those arms.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She exclaimed.

"It was nothing." Boromir said standing and collecting his things.

Tasha did the same, when she looked up she saw Legolas staring at her with

a mixture of hurt, apology and jealousy in his eyes. Tasha felt badly

but was still angry so she did not go to comfort him.

"Are you trying to hurt him?" a voice whispered in her ear in Elvish.

"Do you think me that petty?" she whispered back in her native

language.

"No. But you seem very angry still. Are you trying to hurt him?" he

asked again. She sighed dramatically.

"No. I had another dream and Boromir was there. If I has slept next to

Legolas I would have gone to him, weather I am angry at him or not."

Tasha said. "You know what those dreams are like for me." She added.

"Yes, I do. What did you fight about Tash? Legolas is being

surprisingly tight-lipped about it." Aragorn asked falling into step with her as

the headed off again.

"You know exactly what it was about. You speak Elvish, and I know that

you and the others heard us yelling." Tasha said.

"Tell me." He said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"No. I don't want to." Tasha said and refused to speak. Aragorn got the

message and left it alone for now.

They stopped for lunch on an outcropping of large rocks and shrubs.

Tasha decided to take advantage of the cloudless day and lay in the warm

sun with her eyes closed. A shadow stood over her and she frowned not

wanting to open her eyes.

"Your in my Sun." she said but the shadow stayed put. She opened her

eyes and saw Legolas standing over her so she closed her eyes again.

He sat down beside her and she felt his eyes on her.

So with a sigh she opened her eyes and sat up, though she still refused

to meet his gaze.

"I am sorry. I don't know what else to say." Legolas said reaching up

to touch her cheek. When she felt his fingers she flinched away and

stood up.

"It must be my turn to look out." She said and scrambled to her feet.

Legolas stayed on the ground and watched her walk away from him again.

"She's very strange now. Nothing like the girl she was before she came

here. I think that finding out who she really is and what dwells within

her cut her much deeper than we initially thought." Willow said sitting

down next to the elf. "Will you tell me what happened? Maybe I can

help."

"She said that if she wallowed in the bad things happening she would go

crazy. Then she asked me if I wanted her to go and hand herself over to

our enemies." Legolas said quietly so Tasha couldn't hear.

"I think she already is crazy." Willow said getting to her feet.

"What's that?" Pippin's voice rang out. They all looked at him, but he

was looking at the sky, so they all looked up.

"Nothing, its a whisp of cloud." Gimli said dismissing it.

"It's moving very fast for a cloud," Aragorn said standing.

"Against the wind." Boromir added.

Legolas stood on the edge of the rocks next to Tasha.

"Crebine from Dunland!" he exclaimed grabbing Tasha's hand and pulling

her with him under a rock covered with a green shrub. Every part of

their bodies was touching.

"Tash, please forgive me?" he asked looking imploringly into her light

eyes. She turned her gaze away as it was the only thing she could move.

Then she felt his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She found herself

responding to him even though she didn't want to. He pulled away and

again looked into her eyes.

"I am sorry, my words were rash and I let my dark mood take over. Did

you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?" she asked quietly crawling out of their hiding place at

Gandalf's call.

"About being my girlfriend, going to the west together?" he asked

taking her hands to prevent her from leaving just yet.

"I did at the time. Now it's up to you." She said laying out her cards

for him.

"I want that. I want you." He said. Tasha looked into his eyes and saw

the truth in them. She fell into his arms and held him tight making up

for two days of no contact at all.

"I'm sorry too. I held on to my anger for too long. I can't believe I

went two whole days without talking to you or touching you." She said

looking up at him and running her fingers through his soft hair.

"I missed it too. Especially when Boromir got to hold you after your

dream." He said without a hint of jealousy. She was his again as he was

hers.

"I promise all my bad dreams to you then from now on." She smiled and

stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"The south is being watched. We will have to take the mountain."

Gandalf's voice broke in. Tasha and Legolas followed his gaze. They heard

Willow moan something about being a California girl and trudging through

snow. Legolas started to laugh quietly.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, I feel exactly the same way." Tasha

said stepping away to get a better look.

"Don't worry, you and I can walk on the snow." He said taking her hand

and pulling her along.

The first couple of days weren't so bad, made easier by the fact that

she could walk on snow. But the pure whiteness of everything was

threatening to drive Tasha mad. She had her cloak hood pulled up over her head

to cover her hair.

Tasha felt the most sorry for the Hobbits and Gimli. Gandalf lead the

way making a path for them that was close to six feet tall. Boromir

carried Merry and Pippin. Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam and Gimli lead the

horse.

"Do you hear that?" Legolas whispered in Elvish for only Tasha to hear.

She stopped and nodded. They walked up to Gandalf.

"There is a foul voice on the air." Legolas said. Gandalf climbed out

of the trench and listened also feeling around with his magic.

"It's Saruman!" he yelled and began yelling a counter spell. Thunder

and lightening erupted from above showering them in a small sprinkle of

snow.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled setting Frodo

and Sam down.

"Tasha!" he yelled. She turned to look at him and he motioned her over.

"Jump in!" he yelled holding up his hands to catch her.

"Are you kidding? It's six feet, I'll break my leg or something." She

exclaimed backing away.

He reached out for her but only got a handful of her cloak so he gave

it a sharp tug and she tumbled into the trench but not Aragorn's waiting

arms. She was about to jump to her feet to yell at him when she was

bombarded with snow and rocks. A rock the size of Aragorn's fist hit her

and she fell into blackness.

One by one heads popped out of the snow, Boromir had to dig for Merry

and Pippin, as did Aragorn for Frodo and Sam.

"Where is Tasha?" Pippin asked noticing her familiar blond head

missing.

Aragorn started to dig franticly Legolas jumping in to help. After

almost five minutes of digging she still hadn't been found. Aragorn looked

at his feet where Tasha should have been. He knew he'd never forgive

himself if something happened to her.

The snow at his feet moved he frowned at it, it shifted again. Not

noticeable to anyone else but he was a ranger. He kneeled down and started

to dig some more. Then he saw her hand, so white against the snow it

blended in.

"She's here." He said in relief. Legolas started to dig next to him and

within a minute she was uncovered, though still unconscious. They could

see the wound on her forehead and the blood in the snow around her.

"Oh no, please." He whispered as Legolas handed her up to Gandalf. He

laid her down on the snow and pulled a small jar out of his hidden

pockets. He took off the lid and handed it to Legolas and then smoothed some

of the balm onto the cut. It healed before their eyes though Tasha

remained unconscious.

Legolas held her hand up to his face and kissed her palm before holding

it to his cheek. If it was possible her skin felt colder like a piece

of marble. He brought it down and held it between both of his trying to

rub some heat into her skin. She opened her eyes and looked around at

all of them before resting her gaze on Legolas.

"Hi." She whispered with a small smile. His only response was to lift

her up and hold her tightly in his arms, then he kissed her. Tasha was

surprised for a second before she kissed him back.

When he drew away she looked into his dark blue eyes in confusion,

usually they were more discreet with their touches.

"I thought I was going to loose you after I just found you." He

whispered in elvish in her ear, just for her.

"I'm not going anywhere that you can't follow me." She whispered back

laying her head against him and enjoying the feel of being held in his

strong embrace.

"Are you alright?" Gandalf asked Tasha she nodded and pulled herself

away from Legolas.

"Yes I am fine." She said getting gracefully to her feet and brushing

the snow out of her hair.

"Let's be on out way then." Gandalf said.

"Which way will we go?" Willow asked from next to Boromir.

"Let us make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir yelled.

"No, that's far to close to Isengard. Saruman would be able to find

Tasha." Aragorn yelled back.

"If we cannot go over the mountain then let us go under it Gandalf."

Gimli bellowed to be heard over the howling winds. "The Moria mines." He

clarified for the others.

"Let the ring-bearer decide." Gandalf decided.

"Father, maybe this is too big a decision for Frodo to make." Willow

spoke up, Tasha looked to Frodo he looked like a deer caught in

headlights.

"It is alright Willow. We will take the mines." Frodo said unsure if it

was the right way to go, but not having a better alternative.

"So be it." Gandalf said and began to lead them on to the entrance to

the mines.

They arrived at the entrance to the mines at night; clouds obstructed

the moon and most of the stars. Aragorn walked next to Tasha and led her

over to a fallen log followed by Legolas.

"Stay here." He said sitting her down.

"Hey! I am fine Gandalf healed me. I am not going to break." Tasha said

jumping to her feet.

"I am sorry. I just worry about you." Aragorn said. Tasha felt her

anger melt away and she hugged Aragorn.

"I know you do and I appreciate it. But I'm not made of glass." She

said pulling away to look up at him. He had a guilty look in his eyes.

"I told you already I do not blame you for what happened on the

mountain." She said quietly in elvish.

"I blame myself." He said back.

"Well don't." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Legolas stood and

waked over to them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his

head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she laughed only able to see his blurry profile

in her peripheral vision.

"Getting your attention. Though I also managed to get the attention of

everyone." He said just for her. She looked around and saw that

everyone was watching them.

"Are you feeling neglected?" she asked playfully turning in his arms

and pouting at him.

"A little, lets go somewhere more private." He whispered walking

backwards and pulling her along. They walked to a grassy patch behind the log

and some bushes.

Tasha sank to the ground and Legolas followed next to her. He pulled

out the tie to her hair and ran his fingers through the silky blond

strands.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked quietly. His dark eyes

imploring.

"I promise." She said with a soft smile. She leaned toward him and

kissed him.

"Are you over your dark moods now?" Tasha asked leaning against him

enjoying the feel of his fingers running though her hair.

"Yes, I've even decided to give hope another chance." He said with a

smile.

"Good." She said. Though she seemed to sink into a mood of her own.

Legolas frowned as he watched her. The light that shined in her seemed to

be dimming. He vowed silently not to let it go out.

"Got it!" Gandalf said happily. Legolas jumped to his feet and offered

his hand to Tasha. She accepted and re-did her hair.

"I love you hair down." He said pulling her to him again when she

finished.

"I cant wear it out it would get messy and dirty. When we reach Lorien

I will wear it down everyday." She promised placing one last kiss on

his lips running her fingers in his hair.

Then they joined the others. Aragorn and Gimli sat on the log, Willow

and Boromir stood near the lake out of Gandalf's sight. They're heads

were bent together and Boromir had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Looks like we're not the only ones." Tasha said to Legolas nodding

their direction.

"That's good. I wonder how Gandalf feels about it." He whispered as the

reached the entrance. He walked ahead looking around and listening for

any threats. Everyone else wandered in and as their eyes adjusted to

the dark a horrible vision was before them.

Dwarf skeletons littered the floor. Legolas pulled an arrow and sniffed

it.

"Goblins!" he hissed throwing it away in distaste and withdrawing one

of his own arrows.

"Everyone out. We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come

here." Boromir said turning and steering Willow to the door.

There was a shuffle by the door and Frodo yelled out.

"Aragorn!" Merry called from the doorway. A monster came out of the

lake and had its tentacles wrapped around Frodo's ankle. Aragorn jumped

into the water at started chopping them off looking for the one that held

Frodo.

"Legolas." Tasha called back into the mine he looked over at her. She

pointed to the monster and he ran forward shooting arrows at the head

that emerged from the water.

Tasha made a move to help them but Gandalf pulled her back and held

onto her to make sure she stayed put. Willow stood next to her watching

the men hack away with their swords and Legolas fire arrows.

Finally Aragorn cut off the right tentacle and Frodo fell into

Boromir's waiting arms.

"Into the mine!" Aragorn yelled herding the Hobbits in that direction.

The others ran in followed by the monster but the entrance was not big

enough for such a creature and the supports collapsed on top of it.

Burring it and leaving them trapped inside.

Tasha searched the darkness for Legolas and Aragorn but she couldn't

even see her hand right in front of her face.

A hand clamped onto her shoulder and she screamed. Whipping around even

though she couldn't see.

"Sshh, it's me." Legolas said pulling her to him. Tasha willingly went

into his arms relieved he was okay.

"Are you hurt?" he asked into her ear. She shook her head then

remembered how dark it was.

"No. I am fine. Where is Aragorn?" she asked.

"I am fine Tash." She heard his voice. Then a light appeared and she

could see everyone was physically okay. She rushed over and embraced him.

"It's okay, I am fine, see-not even a scratch." He said pushing her

away to arms length and smiling down at her.

"Well now we have no choice. We must face the long dark of Moria."

Gandalf said taking off up the stairs.

"Keep close and quiet. It's a four day journey and I hope for us to get

through un-noticed." He added. Tasha took off after Aragorn falling

into step with Legolas. She reached for his hand and held on tightly.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Legolas asked in Elvish.

"I don't like it down here. I can feel something…it's going to end

badly." She whispered he nodded.

"I understand, it is our nature to be among the trees. But we will be

fine I'm sure." He said reassuringly. Tasha didn't really feel much

better but she smiled at him. Then fell back to walk by herself, Legolas

looked back at her but she avoided his gaze. Instead looking down her

fingers playing nervously with her hair. She looked as though there was

something troubling her.

They walked for what felt like days but were really only hours, how

many where lost to Tasha and everyone without the sun. It was talking to

her, whispering that she was evil and she should just give in, she tried

to ignore it but it was getting louder which mean it was getting

stronger. Gandalf's spell was failing.

They came upon a proverbial fork in the road…one of three ways and

Gandalf had no memory of what way lead out. So they stopped and waited.

"Is everything well with you Tash?" Aragorn asked sitting down beside

her. He'd noticed she was keeping to herself more than ever since they

were forced to go through Moria. He feared that they were going to loose

her before they saw the outside again. Not to death or anything like

that…but to her own mind. Locking herself away inside herself.

"I'm fine." She said quietly looking out into the vast darkness before

her.

"I don't believe you." He said picking up her hand and holding it

tightly in his own.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked turning her head to look at

him. What he saw in her eyes would stay with him forever he knew. She

looked defeated, ready to give up. "It's getting strong, telling me things.

I don't think I can take much more." She said looking away.

"Don't you dare give up." He said sharply dropping her hand and turning

her and grabbing her shoulders. "Fight. Don't let them win. You are

stronger than they know, you've held it back for this long don't stop

now." He said looking into her light eyes, which were dull with despair.

"Promise me. Right here, right now. You will fight." He said.

"I promise I will do my best. That's all I have left." She said her

voice flat.

"It's this way." Gandalf's voice broke in. Tasha got to her feet and

moved off in that direction.

"He's remembered." Merry said jumping to his feet and joining Gandalf

at the doorway of the middle tunnel.

"No, the air is clearer down there. When in doubt Merry, follow your

nose." He said with a chuckle and moved off.

Tasha fell into step behind them ignoring the others she passed.

Legolas frowned at her but let her go, he walked up to Aragorn and they

walked together.

"What is wrong with her?" Legolas asked his eyes on her back.

"I fear we are loosing her." Aragorn said following his gaze.

"Maybe we should talk to Willow. She knew her before." Legolas

suggested. They quickened their pace and caught up to her.

"Willow, is Tasha usually like this?" Aragorn asked quietly so she

wouldn't hear.

"No. She's nothing like the girl I knew before we came back," Willow

said. "Maybe she'll get over it when we get outside. I know how you guys

feel about being underground." Willow added looking at Legolas. He

nodded hoping that she was right.

They came out of the narrow passage and stood before a huge hall.

Gandalf added some more light to his staff illuminating the hall as far as

the eye could see.

"Behold, Durin's city, the halls of the Moria," Gandalf informed them.

"It's amazing!" Sam declared. The hall was huge, giant pillars

everywhere. It's eerily beautiful.

They kept walking. Presently they came across a corridor. Faint light

emitted from a slightly ajar door. They walked towards it.

Suddenly, Gimli broke from the pack and raced into the room.

"No, oh no!" the dwarf could be heard moaning. The others followed him

into the room. It was covered with bodies, just like the rest of the

place.

Gimli knelt before a large granite slab.

Tasha paused. She had been in enough mausoleums with Willow and Buffy

to know a tomb when she saw one. She stepped up closer to Legolas and he

wrapped his arms around her, sensing her discomfort. Gimli continued to

wail.

"We should not linger for too long." Legolas said to Aragorn who only

shrugged. Tasha looked up at Legolas her eyes wide with fear.

"There is something out there, I can feel it. Can you?" Tasha asked,

Legolas cocked his head to the side and felt around with all his power.

"I don't feel anything Tash, maybe your mind is playing tricks on you."

Legolas said gently. Tasha knew it wasn't but stayed quiet.

"What does it say?" came Pippin's question.

"'Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria'" Gandalf read. "So it is true, he is

dead."

Gimli cried harder.

Gandalf picked something up from the floor.

"It's a record," he explained. Brushing away dust, the wizard opened

the book to its final pages.

"'We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge. We cannot get out.

Drums- drums in the deep. They are coming.'"

This just got worse and worse.

A huge clash brought everyone's attention to the back of the room.

Tasha let out a scream and held tighter to Legolas, he responded in kind.

Pippin stood beside a well, wincing guiltily with every bang.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf declared. "Next time, throw yourself in and

save us the trouble of your stupidity!"

A faint noise could be heard from far off. Everyone stopped. It was

drumming. And it was getting closer.

Bang.

Bang.

BANG.

The men jumped into action.

"Orcs," Legolas hissed.

Boromir raced to the door and peered outside. An arrow embedded itself

in the door, barely missing his head. Hastily, he and Aragorn set about

barring the door.

"They have a cave troll." He informed everyone.

The door was barred as well as it could be.

Whoever was on the other side started banging against it. It wouldn't

hold for long. Everyone drew his or her weapons. Gandalf pushed the

hobbits behind them.

"It won't hold," Aragorn warned. He grabbed Tasha's arm and pulled her

over to a ledge about 4 feet off the ground with a small hole in the

wall. He lifted her up and pushed her into the hole.

"Stay here. Keep hidden." He said surprised when she nodded instead of

getting angry about being over protective.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them,

and watched as the door started to give way.

"Let them come!" sneered Gimli, standing atop the tomb with axes in

hand. "There is still one dwarf in Moria that can fight!"

The door started to come apart. Weapons and claws reached through the

openings.

Aragorn and Legolas let arrows lose. Shrieks could be heard from the

Orcs as the arrows found their marks. Willow looked on from where she

stood in front of the Hobbits protecting them.

God, she hoped she was ready.

The door was slammed open. In entered a large blue creature with a

chain wrapped around his neck. He was scary. And he had friends.

The enemy charged.

Willow fought, cutting them down while keeping an eye on the hobbits.

Then the troll set his sights on her, obviously feeling her power.

With a huge bellow, the troll charged at her. She freaked. She took

off, stabbing Orcs as she went. She led the troll around in circles.

Finally, he trapped her in a corner. It came at her. Legolas jumped in front

of her, arrows striking the creature. It was stalled. The Elf wrapped

his arm around Willow's waist and carried her away while the troll was

fazed.

Shrieks from the hobbits drove them out of their hiding spot.

"Aragorn!" Frodo could be heard screaming.

Tasha scrambled out of her hiding place and raced over at his cries.

Aragorn lay in an unconscious heap by Frodo. The creature obstructed much

of her view. She could only see the troll lunge his lance into the

hobbit then turn and turn it on Aragorn.

"NOOO!" she screamed. Pippin and Merry jumped on the thing's back. It

jerked away from Aragorn, trying to pull them off. Legolas fired arrows

at it, Gimli threw axes, and Boromir and Gandalf finished off the

remaining Orcs.

Tasha looked to Frodo. He wasn't moving. She turned back to the troll.

It chucked the hobbits off its back.

The troll stopped at the sight of her. Obviously feeling the power

within her

Tasha let out a frightened whimper and crawled over to where Aragorn

held Frodo in his arms. Seeking his protection.

"Is he. .?" she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears.

"I told you to stay hidden." He scolded frowning at her. Anything else

he wanted to say was cut off by coughing from the hobbit, he answered

her question. Frodo opened his eyes and stared at them.

"I am all right," he assured them. "I am not hurt."

"How?" came Boromir's question.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf

answered.

Wordlessly, Frodo lifted up his shirt and showed them a chain mail he

had on underneath.

"Mithril," breathed Gimli. It was beautiful.

More drumming drew their attention away from the hobbit.

"We must make for the bridge," Gandalf informed.

The Fellowship gathered itself together and raced out of the room.

And they ran.

The whole Fellowship raced madly for the bridge, or something. Tasha

wasn't entirely sure where they were headed, but the others seem to have

a goal in mind. Plus she had Aragorn's hand clamped around her wrist

propelling her along. It would have been okay if only it hadn't been for

the masses of Orcs that suddenly appeared everywhere they went. Willow

was forced to put Frodo down mid run. The Orcs were chasing them,

flying down the huge pillars of Moria. At one point, they had the Fellowship

surrounded.

Gandalf raised his staff. They were as ready as they could be.

And then magic flooded the hall. Black magic, of a very evil kind.

Everyone sensed it. The Orcs went running for cover.

"Oh no! No! That's it! What I felt! No, no!" Tasha screamed from behind

Aragorn and Legolas. They turned to face her but she was focused solely

on the demon. Aragorn put his sword away and reached out for her

holding her shoulders he gently shook her but to no avail. She was frozen in

her fear.

"What is this?" Boromir whispered. "New devilry?"

"No," answered Gandalf. "Very old."

Fire and shadow cast upon the halls.

Gandalf looked around gravely, "It's a Balrog"

"Your weapons are of no more use here," he informed them. "Run!"

And they ran.

Aragorn picked Tasha up and ran behind Gandalf, Willow and the Hobbits.

Didn't want to give the Balrog a chance to catch up.

Fire burned the trail behind them.

Yep, definitely didn't want that thing to catch up to them.

They came to a series of stairwells. None looked too sturdy. But given

the options, what else could they do?

"Tasha. Snap out of it. We need to get out of here." Aragorn yelled,

she flinched and seemed to wake up. She nodded and with Aragorn pulling

her along ran after the others.

They came to a gap in the stairs. Legolas leapt across easily.

"Tash, come on. I will catch you." He promised arms raised.

"Now go!" Gandalf commanded, throwing her across.

Legolas caught her deftly and turned back for Gandalf.

When the wizard landed, Tasha punched him several times on the arm.

"Don't do that!" she yelled at him her eyes filled with anger and fear.

She moved down a few steps out of the way hoping they would be moving

on soon.

Arrows flew around them. Willow gazed towards the source. More Orcs,

shooting at them from the rafters. Willow tossed lightning at them. The

Orcs screamed as the bolts fried them alive. Teach those bastards. Next

came Sam, virtually tossed across by Aragorn. Boromir clutched both

Merry and Pippin in his arms and leaped across.

Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"No one tosses a dwarf," he protested. The dwarf squared his shoulders

and leapt across the fissure. He came up a little short. Legolas

latched onto his beard to keep him from falling into the abyss.

"Not the beard!" he shrieked.

The Elf smirked a little and hauled the dwarf to safety.

Tasha noticed there was only Aragorn and Frodo to go then there was a

burning pain in her shoulder very close to her heart. She looked down

and saw an orc arrow.

"Tasha!" Sam cried as her legs collapsed under her and she crumpled to

the ground. Everyone looked over at the cry. Boromir scooped her up

shielding her with his body.

A sudden rumbling shook the cavern. The steps crumbled away, stranding

Frodo and Aragorn on the other side.

The Fellowship panicked. They couldn't get to their friends and they

had to deal with the arrows fired at them by the Orcs.

"Frodo, lean forward," commanded Aragorn. The two stranded companions

leaned forward, pushing the stairs forward. Boromir and Legolas tensed,

preparing to catch them.

The stairs creaked forward, the two jumped into the arms of their

awaiting comrades

"Hurry!" came Gandalf's command.

Legolas grabbed Willow by her wrist and pulled her along. She was too

dizzy to make it on her own. Not used to expelling such power.

Boromir ran with Tasha in his arms she screamed in pain as his running

made the arrow shift in her. But they could not stop. She gave herself

over to the darkness where there was no pain.

The Fellowship raced across the bridge. The fire trailing behind them

took form. The Balrog reared up in rage. Gandalf turned to face it.

"She passed out before we reached the bridge." Boromir said to Aragorn

who took Tasha out of his arms and gently put her down behind a wall

and looked her wound over.

He then walked over to Legolas who was firing off arrows at the orcs.

"She will be alright if we can make it to Lorien before true night

falls." He said then turned his attention to Gandalf as he started his

spell.

"You cannot pass," he snarled at it. "I am a servant of the Secret

Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not

avail, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

The Balrog had no answer. A fiery whip appeared in his hands.

This was not good. Gandalf was tiring.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf bellowed.

The Balrog shot his whip at the wizard. A blue glow flashed when the

whip met Gandalf's magic. Then the section of the bridge that the Balrog

stood on fell away as did the Balrog.

Gandalf turned to face them. They won. Out of the corner of her eye,

Willow saw a flash of red. She couldn't warn him in time. The Balrog's

whip spiraled upwards and knocked the wizard off is feet.

"Father!" Willow screamed in panic.

"Fly you fools!" he commanded. Then, he let go of the ledge. And

Gandalf the Grey fell into darkness.

"NOOOO!" came Frodo's heart breaking scream.

Willow was fighting to go to her father but Boromir was pulling her up

some steps, leading her to the exit. But Gandalf was left behind.

"NO!" she protested, sobbing. "We can't leave him!"

"We must!" came Aragorn's response as he fought to keep Frodo and Sam

in front of him. Legolas brought up the rear carrying Tasha being

careful not to cause further injury to his love.

Boromir pulled Willow out into the sunlight then into his arms

embracing her. The Fellowship ran from exit, dropping exhausted beside a small

pond.

Gandalf the Grey had fallen into darkness.

Merry and Pippin sat together crying. Sam a little way off. Aragorn,

Gimli and Legolas looked over Tasha while Boromir consoled Willow.

"We should not remove it. It might do more damage." Aragorn said taking

hold of the shaft and snapping it off leaving only a few inches

protruding from her body.

"Come on we have to keep going. Legolas, Boromir get them up." He said

looking around at the Hobbits.

"Give them a moment. Willow just lost her father." Boromir said holding

the sobbing redhead close.

"We haven't the time! By nightfall these hills will be crawling with

orcs. We have to get to Lothlorien before the sun sets. Tasha needs

elvish medicine. They can grieve then." Aragorn said looking around for

Frodo while he picked up Tasha.

"Get them up." He said walking over towards Frodo.

"Frodo, we're going the other way." Aragorn said. Frodo turned and saw

Tasha in his arms.

"Will she be alright?" he asked picking up her hand, which hung limply.

He frowned and looked up at Aragorn he nodded.

"Her hand is cold." He gasped.

"I know. It is Sauron's power. Her skin is always cool-but she doesn't

know. You cannot tell her, it would only scare her." Aragorn said

heading back to the others.

"Not a word." Frodo said solemnly.

They walked quickly from the cliffs to the forest making it before the

sun set. Legolas felt at home among the trees at once remembering past

visits to Lothlorien.

"Stay close young Hobbits." Gimli said drawing the four of them closer

to him.

"They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch, of

terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…and are never

seen again." The Hobbits look apprehensively at one another.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of

a hawk and the ears of a fox." He said walking on into an arrow. The

whole fellowship was surrounded. Legolas drew also and aimed at one

pointed at Tasha and Aragorn protecting his love.

"The Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A snide

voice said. A tall blonde elf stepped forward.

"Haldir we need your help." Aragorn said in Elvish. Haldir held up a

hand and the arrows pointed at them vanished. Haldir looked pointedly at

the unconscious elf in Aragorn's arms.

"Nathiya." Aragorn said. Allowing Haldir to take her from his arms.

"The Lady of the wood will deal with you now. Follow me." Haldir said

and took off into the forest.

"Aragorn. These woods are perriless, we should go back." Gimli said.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Boromir asked watching them leave

with Tasha.

"They will not deceive us." Legolas said following them.

"I know they are honorable. Do you trust me?" he asked all of them.

They nodded.

"I will not knowingly lead you into danger. There is nothing to fear

here." He said and took off after Haldir. The others fell in line around

them.

They walked for most of the night and came upon the city just as the

sun's rays broke the horizon.

"Caras Galadhan. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of

Light." Haldir said with pride.

"The Heart of Elvendom of Earth." Legolas said with awe. They reached

the city itself at sunset.

"Take Nathiya to the healers." Haldir said in elvish to one of his

companions passing her over. Then she was gone.

"This way." Haldir said leading the others on. He led them up a spiral

staircase lights coming to life as he passed them. When they reached

the top he bowed to the Lord and Lady.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is

gone." Celeborn said looking at Aragorn, the new leader.

"Eleven left Rivendell yet only nine now stand before me. Tell me where

is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him." He said.

"Gandalf the Gray did not cross the borders of this land. He has fallen

into shadow." Galadriel said.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth, for we

went needlessly into the deep of Moria." Legolas said with some

bitterness.

"It was not needless Legolas of Mirkwood. Everything you face is for a

reason. Gandalf's work is not yet done." Galadriel said looking at

Willow when she said the last part.

"And what of my daughter?" Celeborn asked asking after the other

missing fellowship member. All of who looked confused except for Aragorn,

Legolas and Willow.

"Daughter?" Boromir asked.

"Nathiya was injured by an orc arrow my Lord. She is with the healers."

Aragorn said.

"Wait Tasha?" Boromir exclaimed. He looked down at Willow standing

beside him.

"I will explain it to you later." Willow whispered.

When Tasha opened her eyes they were all black, like an onyx. The

healers didn't notice though. She raised one of her hands and touched the

arm of the elf closest to her. The skin started to burn.

Tasha smiled as the elf screamed. Then she felt a hand on her head and

was once again unconscious.

"It's free!" an elf yelled running up to Aragorn, as he and the others

were about to eat.

"What is?" Boromir asked.

"The power in the princess." He said "Come." He said running back the

way he came. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Willow, Gimli and the Hobbits

followed him.

When they opened the door they saw she was sleeping peacefully. Aragorn

hated to wake her but he had to know.

"Tash." He said loudly patting her hand. She frowned and tried to pull

her hand free. Aragorn merely held it tighter.

When she opened her eyes they were their normal light sky blue. And

they were glaring at him.

"What? I wasn't dreaming." She said sitting up and noticing that

everyone was there.

"I know I'm sorry sweetheart. One of the elves said the power was

free." Aragorn said.

"It was for a minute. While they were still healing my shoulder, my

mind was weak and it found a crack. I got it back almost right away and I

think someone knocked out." Tasha explained. Legolas walked up and

placed a kiss on her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice tinged with concern.

"I am fine. There won't even be a scar. And since I am now awake…" She

trailed off looking at Aragorn.

"You want to see your parents?" Boromir asked bitterly. Still angry at

having been deceived by her.

Tasha's head whipped around to face the rest of them.

"You told them," she said.

"Well I only filled in the gaps. Your father told them." Aragorn said

squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry. They will understand eventually." Legolas said in elvish

taking a seat behind her trailing his fingers through her soft hair

soothingly.

"Promise?" she asked in Elvish leaning back against Legolas' hard

chest, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head next to hers on

her shoulder.

"Promise." Both Legolas and Aragorn said at the same time. Legolas

kissed her cheek.

"Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin." She said looking at each

of them in turn. "I am sorry I didn't tell you who I really am. I was

trying to protect you." She said. The Hobbits all smiled at her and said

they understood. Gimli grunted something.

"So Willow knew too then." Boromir asked looking down at her.

"Yes. Willow was in the future with me. She was my protector." Tasha

said.

"And she helped in your deception?" he asked looking now at Tasha.

"It wasn't a deception. Gandalf and Elrond agreed. If you don't believe

me go ask Gandalf." She said but Boromir wasn't listening anymore. Her

eyes swung to Willow who looked ready to cry.

"I can not believe I fell for a girl like you." He said and then left

the room. Willow stood frozen for a second then went after him.

"Can we have a moment? There's something we have to tell Tash." Aragorn

said. Gimli and the Hobbits nodded and left.

"What is it?" Tasha asked with trepidation, fearing bad news.

"Gandalf is gone. He fell." Aragorn said sadly.

"But he can't die. He's immortal, like us." She said indicating to

Legolas and herself.

"I'm sorry Tash." Aragorn said. She started crying, still not truly

understanding that Gandalf was gone. Aragorn stood and gently kissed

Tasha's forehead, then he left the room.

"How? How is it possible?" she asked turning on her side and curling up

to Legolas. She placed her hand over his heart playing with the strands

of his blond hair.

"I don't know. I've asked myself the same question." Legolas said his

voice heavy with grief.

They sat together quietly taking strength from each other. Legolas

started singing an elvish song for Gandalf, Tasha listened with a small

smile his voice was beautiful.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

Legolas stopped singing as Tasha reached for the robe at the end of her

bed. She pulled it on walking to the door and opened it while she

pulled her hair out of the back.

Celeborn and Galadriel stood on the other side. Soundlessly she stepped

aside to let them in. Legolas stood a few paces behind her.

"I will leave you to your reunion." He said with a bow, he left and the

door closed with a small click behind him.

"We've been waiting so long to have you back." Galadriel said, she held

out her hand, which Tasha took.

She led Tasha over to a small sofa and armchair set before an open

balcony. Galadriel sat down on the sofa and gently pulled Tasha down beside

her. When they were both seated Celeborn took a seat in the armchair.

"I was injured by an orc arrow in Moria, then Aragorn told me of

Gandalf's death. I wasn't ready for visitors." Tasha explained nervously.

She's dreamed about her real parents in the future, but the elves that

stood before her were better than any dream. The only problem was she

didn't know how to act around them; they were nothing like her adoptive

parents. They were royalty for starters.

"I didn't mean right now. I meant waiting for you to return home, to

Middle-Earth." Galadriel answered with a smile. Tasha looked back and

forth between them at a loss for words.

"Why don't you tell us about your journey here?" Celeborn said hoping

to set her at ease. So she told them everything. Form her arrival, to

Aragorn saving her, to getting shot by an arrow in Moria.

"You seem uneasy Nathiya. Are you sure you are well?" Celeborn asked.

Sitting forward and holding out his hand to her. Galadriel placed the

one she held in his.

"I am well, just nervous. This is like nothing I imagined." She said.

"I had thought all my life about when I would get to meet my real

mother and father. Then my adoptive parents told me you were both dead, so I

made some up in my mind. I needed something to hold onto besides this

necklace. The family I thought up for myself as nothing like this, but I

am looking forward to becoming a part of it." She said.

Celeborn stood and Tasha followed him. He then pulled her to him in

their first hug as family.

"We are so happy to have you back with us. And we have all the time in

the world to get acquainted." Celeborn said. Tasha buried her face in

his chest and started to cry again though she had no idea why. She was

happy.

"What is wrong my Nathiya?" Celeborn asked upon hearing her sobs. She

shook her head and then looked up at him.

"I have no idea." She said her voice cracking. Galadriel stood and

placed a hand on her daughter's back to get her attention. Tasha turned her

head to look at her mother, she noticed their reflection in the mirror,

and they looked alike.

"You need some rest for you are overwhelmed by much grief. Our reunion

should be happy." She said.

Tasha nodded and allowed her mother and father lead her over to the

bed. She shrugged of the robe and climbed beneath the covers.

"Goodnight my Nathiya." Celeborn said in elvish stooping to kiss her

forehead.

"Sleep well Nathiya, my beautiful daughter." Galadriel said also in

elvish and swept her hair back from her face. Then she was alone in the

dim light coming in from the balcony.

Moments later the door opened again and Tasha saw Legolas poke his head

in. She sat up and held out her hands to him. He opened the door

further and came in closing it behind him then he walked over and stopped

just out of her reach.

"Are you sure?" he asked she responded by removing her nightgown.

"We don't have to do anything, in fact we probably shouldn't. I just

want you to hold me. I want to feel your warm skin against mine, warm

this perpetual coldness away." She said. Legolas' head snapped up halfway

through undressing.

"You know about that?" he asked removing the last piece of his clothing

and climbing in beside her.

"How could I not? I noticed when I touched other people mostly. And

most demons are cold blooded." She said settling down with his arms around

her.

"You're not a demon." He said sharply. Raising his head and resting in

on his elbow so he could look into her eyes.

"You may not like to think so." She said turning away from his stare.

"Is that what you really think of yourself? I thought you had hope."

Legolas said watching her.

"Turns out you were right. Hope is for fools. There is no way we can

win this battle." Tasha said turning to face him.

"It has been won before." He said cupping her neck and running his

thumb over her cheek.

"That was a fluke. The sword is still in pieces at Rivendell and Sauron

will have learned he does not need to physically be there. He can do

just as much damage from Mordor." Tasha said.

"Then we will find a way to make him come out." Legolas said. He was

grasping at straws and they both knew it.

"The only way for this to end is to have the power destroyed, all of

it. If Elrond and my parents have not found a way to put it all back in

the ring then I know what it is I have to do." Tasha looked into his

eyes waiting for the light to go off.

There.

"No. They will find a way. We are going together to Valinor. Remember?

Nowhere I cannot follow." Legolas asked. Tasha nodded and reached up a

hand to touch his face.

"I hope they do for it is where the last of my hope lies. Let us just

sleep now and forget about wars. Please?" she asked Legolas nodded and

leaned down to kiss her.

"We will prevail." He whispered in elvish. Tasha nodded and fell in to

her first dreamless night since arriving.

Willow walked to the lake and looked out not really seeing anything.

She'd spent the last few hours looking for Boromir but he's hidden

himself well. She did not regret not telling them the truth about Tasha when

they first set out on their mission.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked from a fallen log further down

the bank. Willow didn't look over though.

"Someone actually, though he's managed to evade me." She said knowing

that it was Boromir but she decided to let him set the scene.

"Why are you looking for this person?" he asked.

"He's angry with me. I was hoping we could talk." She said sitting down

on the grass.

"What would you say to him?" Boromir asked watching her movements out

of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know. How about…it was for your own good?" Willow asked tiring

of his game and turning her head to look at him.

"How was lying to me for my own good?" he snapped finally looking back

at her.

"You've seen her, she's barely holding it together. Aragorn and Legolas

are over protective of her enough. If you had known you would have been

too. Plus it was her idea that Elrond and my father agreed to, she

didn't want to be responsible for your death because you had to protect her

because she's a princess." Willow said.

"Okay, I won't deny that. Does it have anything to do with what

happened in Rivendell? Was it decided I was not trustworthy?" Boromir asked

standing and walking over to her, she looked up at him.

"I just told you the reason, why would you think yourself

untrustworthy?" she asked. He sat down beside her and Willow scooted a bit away from

him.

"I was very rude. I accused her of being a spy." He said sadly.

Willow reached out and touched his hand he looked over to her. "All

that is past. It means nothing to Tash or me. She forgave you and if you

need to hear it to believe it, I forgive you also for your rash words at

Rivendell. What you said a few hours ago is still very fresh." Willow

said pulling her hand away and making a move to stand. Boromir took a

hold of her wrist.

"I apologize for those words I have never been good at expressing

myself." He said looking out at the river.

"I think you express yourself quite well. But I forgive you for those

words as well." Willow said surprising him and herself. He looked over

as though he didn't believe her. When he saw the truth in her eyes he

jumped to his feet and pulled her up with him. Then he swept her up into

his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered then he was kissing her. Willow stood there

shocked for a moment then started to return it.

"You are the first girl I have ever had true feelings for." He said

quietly. Willow nodded her agreement.

"Looks like everything is back to normal." Gimli commented from their

camp where he and Aragorn were watching over the Hobbits.

"Yes it does. It is a shame that they must be separated." Aragorn said

watching Willow and Boromir with sad eyes.

"Separated?" Gimli asked looking at Aragorn in confusion.

"Willow and Tasha are to remain here when we leave tomorrow afternoon."

Aragorn said.

"I can't imagine the lasses liking that much." Gimli said.

"No they won't. They do not yet know."

"I pity those here then when they do find out." Gimli said laying down

and going to sleep.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked Frodo filling a jug

with water and pouring it into a deep bowl on a pedestal.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked apprehensively taking a step towards the

bowl.

"Not even the wisest can tell for it is different for everyone."

Galadriel answered gesturing to Frodo to step up and look in.

He did.

He saw Legolas, Sam, Merry and Pippin, then the Shire on fire, all the

Hobbits in chains. Darkness sweeping across the lands of Rohan and

Gondor covering all the land. Then the tower of Orthanc, on the balcony

Saruman stood looking out at the destruction, a new figure joined him.

Small with long blond hair in a black dress. Tasha. Her eyes were black

like an onyx and she too looked out enjoying her handiwork.

Frodo stepped back as the image shifted to the fiery eye of Sauron.

"I know what it is you saw for it is also in my mind. My daughter will

destroy this world." Galadriel said. "There are none strong enough to

remove what is in her." she added and left.

Frodo looked after her then returned to his own bed.

Tasha woke up alone with only a flower on the other pillow. She smiled

as she picked it up and smelled it. Then she picked up the robe and

pulled it over her naked body. She didn't sleep with Legolas last night

and she was fine with that, she was happy to just be held by him. She

walked over to the closet hoping to find her clothes. What she found was

four dresses, one white, one dark blue, one scarlet and the last one was

green. She pulled out the white one and put it on surprised to find it

was a perfect fit.

She found matching satin slippers on the floor beneath each dress so

she pulled out the white ones and put them on. Then after running a brush

through her hair she left her room to look for her friends.

She found them by the river packing supplies into three boats. She

frowned wondering why she'd been left to sleep.

"Hi." She said to Aragorn as she walked up to the river. "Why didn't

anyone wake me?" she asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"We thought you could use the rest." Aragorn said putting his armload

in the boat. "Come I have something to tell you." He said guiding her to

a fallen log further down the bank.

"What is it?" she asked. The last time Aragorn had to tell her

something someone had died.

"There is no easy way to say this…your father has insisted that you and

Willow remain here." He said.

"What? You're leaving me?" she asked wrenching her hands free of his.

"We don't want to Tash, if we could we would take you and Willow. Your

father decided that he wanted the two of you to stay here." Aragorn

said. He looked into her eyes and saw fear there.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders

and pulling her close.

"I wont know how you are. When I was with you everything was ok because

I was with you. If I'm not with you I wont know if anything has

happened to you. I couldn't-I don't think I could keep going if I lost either

of you." She said starting to cry.

"Oh Tash. I promise you we are coming back. We will come back to you."

He said putting his other arm around her in a proper hug.

"Here." He said pulling out a small silver ring on a chain, which he

dropped into her hand. "That belonged to my mother and is all I have left

of her. When I return you can give it back to me. If I do not then it's

yours to keep as a memory of me." He said taking the ring off the chain

and slipping it on her fourth finger on her right hand.

"I will miss you so much." She said resting her head on his chest

listening to his heartbeat. She feared that this was the last time she felt

his arms around her.

"I think there is someone else who has to say goodbye." He said. Tasha

looked up and saw Legolas standing a few feet away. They stood and

embraced a last time. Then Aragorn walked back to the boats.

"I found out this morning. I don't want to leave you." He said Tasha

rushed forward into his arms.

"I have this with you fathers blessing," he said reaching into a hidden

pocket where he pulled out another ring silver with a light blue jewel

in the middle surrounded by clear jewels. "When I return we will

forever belong to each other." He said placing the ring on the fourth finger

of her left hand.

"Did you already do that with another?" he asked seeing the ring on her

other hand.

"No. Aragorn gave that to me to assure me he's coming back. It belonged

to his mother." She said smiling at his jealousy.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours forever and always, even

without my fathers blessing." She said hugging him tightly then standing

on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Go." She said pushing him away. He reached out to take her in his arms

again. "No, if you don't go now I wont be able to let you go. You have

to go." she said and left him standing there.

She walked over to where the Hobbits, Gimli and Boromir were waiting.

She saw Willow off to the side crying softly having just said her own

goodbye to Boromir.

"Goodbye Boromir. I am sorry for lying to you." Tasha said holding out

her hand to shake, figuring he was still angry. He surprised her by

pulling her to him in a hug.

"I understand. I will miss you, but after this is all over you can come

to Minas Tirith for that tour." He said. She smiled up at him and

pecked him on the cheek.

"I look forward to that." Tasha said and stepped back.

"Gimli. I'll see you again at the end." She said stooping to kiss him

on the cheek also. He grunted something she couldn't make out. She let

it pass understanding Dwarfs weren't big on sentiment.

Then she turned to the Hobbits she knelt down so she was on their

level. "My dear Hobbits. Keep an eye on each other. I have faith in you."

She said opening her arms and hugging them all.

"Frodo," She said as the others drifted off. "Stay strong, even when

things look completely hopeless, the others take their ques from you-Sam,

Merry and Pippin that is. Promise that you'll be as strong as you can

be no matter what." She said. Frodo stepped up and wrapped his small

arms around Tasha's neck.

"I promise you." He said solemnly. She kissed his cheek and let him go

to join the others. She got to her feet gracefully and stood on the

grass watching them climb into the boats and setting off, quickly drift

away from her.

She felt arms go around her waist and looked up to see her mother

standing next to her.

"Do you know if they are going to come back Mother?" she asked

watching, as the boats got smaller. Her mother shook her head then turned them

around and led her off.

"I want you to have this," She said pulling another ring out. "This

will keep the power locked away." She said and slipped it onto her middle

finger next to Aragorn's.

"Thank you Mother." She said and watched her walk away.

"I hate this." Willow said walking up to her. Tasha looked over to her

and then walked in the direction of her room not surprised when Willow

followed.

"Don't worry I've been thinking of a plan." She said to Willow walking

up the sweeping staircase to her room.

"What?" Willow asked sitting on the lounge.

"We can't talk here. Too many ears to listen, would you like to go for

a ride?" she asked stepping behind the room divider and changing from

her white dress to the blue one.

"Sure." Willow said standing.

Tasha walked up to the mirror and braided her hair, then she and Willow

walked out of her room right into her father.

"Nathiya, where are you off to this fine afternoon?" he asked with a

smile. Tasha hugged him and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Willow and I are going for a ride." She said.

"Make sure you stay within the borders." He said then walked off down

the hall when she nodded.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Willow asked when they were far enough

away from the city.

"We go after them tonight on horses after dinner. My mother and father

have things to do and we won't be noticed missing until tomorrow

morning at the earliest. By then we'll be far away from here." Tasha said

turning around with a smile.

"That seems too easy." Willow said. "It needs more planning." She

added.

"Will, if we wait any longer than tonight then we will not find them. I

only know that they are going to leave the boats on the oriental shore

just past the Argornath." Tasha said. "That's going to be the day after

tomorrow and they will already have half a day on us." She said

thinking ahead.

"How will we get past the border guards?" Willow asked trying to plan

at least a little.

"You will put a glamour on us so we look like regular elves." She said

matter of factly.

"That won't work, I cant do glamour on others Tash, I'm sorry." Willow

said apologetically.

"Fine, then we will just wait for an opening to sneak through. It just

means we will have to leave a bit earlier." Tasha amended.

"I'm sorry. Without proper planning we aren't going." Willow said and

urged her horse on effectively ending the conversation.

"Fine. You stay and I'll go." Tasha whispered to herself then she

turned her mount and rode back to the city.

The night couldn't come fast enough for Tasha. Several times her mother

and father asked her if anything was wrong Tasha was sure she came off

as being shifty and evasive, made even worse because she was.

"You're planning something." A voice said from her doorway. Tasha

looked up from her book and saw Haldir standing there with a knowing smile

on his face.

"No I'm not." She said and turned back to her book ignoring Haldir. He

didn't care. He came in and sat next to her on the sofa.

"You're going after them aren't you." It wasn't a question Tasha

noticed but she refused to acknowledge him. She heard him sigh then he took

the book from her. Tasha looked up at him expectantly.

"You know that your parents will not approve." He said setting the book

down next to him and lounging back on the chair.

"I am aware of that, I can't stay here alone. Please help me Haldir?"

Tasha asked standing before her mirror and looking at his reflection.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked, blue eyes much like Legolas boring into

her reflection.

"Wait to sneak away. It's only me." Tasha said simply, sitting on the

vanity seat.

"Willow is not going?" he asked mildly surprised his eyes widened

slightly.

"No, she wanted to plan more but there's not enough time. I don't know

where they are going once they reach the Argornath. I have to catch

them before they leave."

"Well I agree with more planning. However I do not know where they will

go either so you need to catch them before they are lost to us." Haldir

said. He stood and walked to the door.

"Us?" Tasha asked watching him hopefully.

"Come. I will not take you but I will help you leave." He said with

that same knowing smile on his face.

"Thank you." Tasha said jumping to her feet and hugging him. He hugged

her back then opened the door for her. Waiting outside the back door of

her parents home was a tall chestnut horse packed and ready to go.

Tasha turned back to Haldir and saw he held out a cloak for her like the

ones given to the others. Then he led her over to the horse.

"This is Shadow. She will take you as far as you wish, when you have

found them turn her free. She knows the way back to here." Haldir said

giving her a leg up. She pulled the hood up to cover her pale hair then

picked up the reins.

"Follow the river as much as you can but stay in the trees. I will get

the attention of the guards to the north. Ride fast; get as much

distance from here as you can. Come sunrise you're on your own." Haldir said.

Tasha nodded and got ready to take off, she looked around the city once

more and froze when she heard footsteps approaching.

"She won't be on her own." Willow said leading a horse out from the

thick trees. She smiled up at Tasha. "Can't let you have all the fun." She

said mounting up. She looked down to Haldir.

"Don't' worry I'll keep an eye on her." she said then moved off towards

the river.

"Thank you." Tasha said again and followed Willow.

They rode through the night at a smooth canter side by side for several

hours in companionable silence. Willow slowed and Tasha did too,

realizing Willow must want to ask her something.

"Do you wanna stop and sleep for a bit?" she asked.

"No. I don't want to stop at all. If we ride through the night we might

catch them leaving their camp in the morning." Tasha said. They walked

along for a while to give the horses a rest before moving on.

"Why did you change your mind?" Tasha asked. She sensed Willow look

over at her but Tasha kept her eyes forward.

"We should all be together, the ten of us. I know that my father would

want me to stay on in his stead. My magic is nothing like his but my

hand of flesh power might come in handy. Plus I knew you would try and go

anyway. I couldn't let anything happen to you." Willow said. "How did

you get Haldir to help?" she asked while they were talking.

"I didn't. He came to me with Shadow and had everything ready." Tasha

replied. "Come, we have to keep on. If we walk all night we'll never

catch them." she added and pushed Shadow back into her rocking canter.

They rode all night and when dawn came they stopped to rest the horses.

Tasha was disappointed that they hadn't found them yet, but realized

that the current must have been strong and carried them farther than

she'd thought. She'd agreed to stop until noon to give Shadow and Freya

plenty of rest.

"We're about half a days ride away from the Agornath, we should catch

them before they leave the boats." Willow said re mounting her horse.

"Good, if they're not too far ahead of us now I might be able to sense

them." Tasha said opening her shields and feeling around for Legolas.

She opened her eyes and moved Shadow off into a quick trot Willow

followed her.

"Did you find them?" she asked drawing up even with her.

"Not yet but I'll keep trying." She said and pushed Shadow into a

gallop.

"Look on the West shore." Tasha said excitedly pointing. Willow looked

over and saw the three elvish boats docked on the other side. Tasha

jumped off Shadow and pulled her pack free.

"Thank you Shadow but it's time for you to go home now." Tasha said

turning her loose. She whinnied and took off back the way they came. Freya

followed.

"Come on." Willow said and held her hand out to Tasha who frowned in

confusion but took it anyway.

"This might feel a bit weird but we won't get wet." Willow said saying

a few words. Tasha felt a strange pulling in her whole body then they

were on the western shore near the boats.

"Cool." Tasha said letting go of Willow's and looking around. On the

ground was all of the supplies they needed to camp although it wasn't set

up.

"They haven't set up camp yet, we must have made good time today and

they were only a few hours ahead of us." Tasha said more to herself than

Willow walking off towards the forest to look for her friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" Willow asked from the shore. Tasha

turned around and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"If you think I'm just going to stand here waiting for them to show up

then you don't know me very well do you? I'm going to find Aragorn and

Legolas. Don't you want to find Boromir?" Tasha asked looking at

Willow. She shook her head and sat down to wait for the others to return to

their belongings.

"Fine then. You wait here and I'll go find them." Tasha said and walked

off before Willow could protest again.

Tasha walked around keeping her eyes and ears sharp for sights or

sounds of them. Several times she had to free her dress when it caught on

trees and branches and before long the bottom of her dress was in

tatters. But she didn't care; she was back where she belonged. Willow was

right; the 10 of them should be together they were more her family than her

own parents.

While trying to release her dress from a thorny shrub on the ground and

her hair from the tree above Tasha heard yelling and the unmistakable

sound of metal hitting metal. Without a second thought to trying to save

her dress and not ripping out a handful of hair Tasha ran letting out a

small yelp of pain when the tree did indeed tare out some of her hair.

She pulled out the dagger she's hidden in the folds of her dress and

ran off in the direction of the sounds.

"Run Frodo. Go." Aragorn yelled withdrawing his sword to fight of the

impending Orc attack. Frodo looked confused so Aragorn looked down at

his sword, Sting. There was a blue glow slightly showing at the top,

Frodo pulled it out part way and looked up at Aragorn fearfully.

"Run Frodo." He said gesturing with his hands. Frodo turned and ran

back towards the boats on the shore. Satisfied that Frodo would be safe

Aragorn turned and got ready to face the Orcs. He saw them rushing over

the hill and raised his sword to rest for a moment on his forehead then

he dove into them swinging his sword decapitating heads and severing

limbs as he went.

Legolas and Gimli came running over the hill Legolas firing off arrows

and Gimli swinging his axe cutting down any that dared try and attack

him. Then they heard the horn.

"The horn of Gondor. Go Aragorn we will stay here." Legolas said

shooting with deadly precision. Aragorn nodded and without saying anything

ran off in the direction of his comrade.

Tasha was having a hard time running in her dress especially as she had

to run uphill.

"Hey!" just below her she heard a yell so she turned and ran back down

looking for the caller. Several feet off to her left she saw that Merry

and Pippin had jumped out of their hiding place and were trying to get

the attention of the Orcs. Then they came into view; they were not Orcs

after all. They were Saruman's Uruk-Hai that meant they were after the

Hobbits not just a mindless attack.

Tasha ran down to help Merry and Pippin who were running just ahead of

her with the Uruk's closing in.

"Get them! Get the Halflings!" they yelled as they drew closer to Merry

and Pippin who came to an abrupt halt. Coming up the other side was

more Uruk-Hai's. The Hobbits drew their sword and stood their ground

though Tasha could tell they were terrified.

Just as they were steeling themselves to fight Boromir jumped out of

the trees and started hacking away at the Uruk's. Tasha joined them and

did as much damage as she could with her dagger. She smiled reassuringly

at Merry and Pippin as they stared at her dumbfounded. Then Boromir saw

her, he faulted for a moment then went back to hacking.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do the others know you're here?" he

yelled battling it out with a Uruk. Tasha ducked and weaved trying to

evade the much bigger weapon being swung at her.

"We followed you. I was looking for all of you when this happened. You

are the first one I've ran into." Tasha said loudly to be heard over

the clanking.

"We?" Boromir asked circling around the hobbits and corpses to stand

beside her to help with a particularly big Uruk-Hai.

"Willow and I." Tasha said taking Boromir's place on the other side of

the hobbits.

"Will-" Boromir started. He grunted. Tasha turned to see why.

"NO!" she yelled, Boromir had a huge arrow in his chest. After a second

he stood up and continued fighting the other Uruk's around them. A big

one coming down the hill loaded, took aim and fired off another. Again

Boromir fell for a moment, and then rose to keep protecting them. A

third arrow hit and once again Boromir went down and stayed down.

The surrounding Uruk-Hai ran through them picking up Merry, Pippin and

Tasha as they went through.

"No. Let me go, no!" Tasha yelled struggling to get free, the arms

holding her released her suddenly and Tasha fell to her knees. She jumped

to her feet and ran back to Boromir calling his name.

"Here Tash." He called weakly just as she reached him she felt

something hard come into contact with her head and spots filled her vision then

a prick on the inside of her wrist before she passed out.

Boromir watched helplessly as the Uruk-Hai picked up Tasha's lifeless

form and carry her away. He then saw Aragorn running over the rise and

attack the Uruk with the bow. They fought hard each landing damaging

blows.

Aragorn ducked as the Uruk swing it's pick ended weapon and swept his

own sword around in a large arc severing it's arm leaving it weaponless

so he thrust his sword into its gut but amazingly the beast just pulled

it in deeper growling.

Aragorn pulled out the sword and swung it over his head then brought it

around to decapitate it. The Uruk fell to the ground it's head rolling

a few feet away. He rushed over to Boromir.

"They took the little ones and-" Boromir began. Aragorn shushed him.

"Sshh. Hold still." Aragorn said examining his wounds, they were fatal.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked urgently grasping Aragorn by his

shoulder Aragorn returned the gesture and held onto Boromir's forearm.

"I let Frodo go." He said quietly in a defeated tone.

"Then you did what I could not. I tired to take the ring from him."

Boromir admitted wanting to die with a clear conscious.

Aragorn looked understandingly into Boromir's hazel eyes and nodded.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said once again looking

over the arrows in Boromir's chest.

"Forgive me. I did not see and now I have failed you all." Boromir said

his voice cracking with the guilt of his actions.

"No Boromir. You fought bravely, you kept your honor." Aragorn said and

moved his hand to remove one of the arrows.

Boromir brushed the hand away. "Leave it. It is over." He said

dejectedly. "The world of men will fall, all will come to darkness… and

my city to ruin." Boromir said.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you. I will

not let the White City fall…nor our people fail." Aragorn vowed.

"Our people." Boromir said weakly then he nodded. "Our people." He said

again with conviction. He reached around for his sword and smiled when

Aragorn pressed it into his hand. Boromir gripped it tightly and

Aragorn wrapped his hand around Boromir's and brought it up to rest on his

chest.

Legolas arrived and looked around him at the carnage then his gaze fell

on Aragorn and Boromir and he stayed back to allow the men their

farewells.

"Aragorn, Willow and Tash they took-" Boromir began having trouble

catching his breath. Aragorn nodded sadly.

"I will tell them." He promised. Boromir realized he didn't know they

were even here let alone that Tasha had been taken. He wanted to tell

him but the words wouldn't come. So with the last of his breath he made

it count.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." He said

his vision getting blurry. Then his eyes shut and he stopped taking

breath.

Aragorn extracted his hand from around Boromir's sword and placed his

hands on either side of his face. "Be at peace Son of Gondor." He

whispered and kissed his forehead.

Gimli came up behind Legolas and bowed his head in respect when he saw

their fallen friend. They heard someone coming from the trees on the

left, Gimli and Legolas raised their weapons and Aragorn stood and

retrieved his sword. What ran out of the trees wasn't expected, a young woman

with shoulder length red hair.

"Willow?" Aragorn asked surprised. What was she doing here?

"I heard the fighting from the shore so I went looking for Tash."

Willow said looking around. She didn't see Boromir on the ground. "Have you

seen her?" she asked when she didn't see her with them.

"Tasha's here?" Legolas asked feeling around for her familiar power

signature. He felt feint traces of it in this area but he couldn't feel

her anymore.

"She's not near here. I can feel that she was here but it's feint, I

don't think she's in the forest." Legolas said looking at Aragorn.

"No they have her. That's what Boromir was trying to tell me, not to

tell her of his passing but that she'd been-"

"Passing?" Willow interrupted with alarm. Aragorn looked down and

Willow followed his gaze. She rushed forward and kneeled down next to his

head.

"No! How?" she asked cradling his head.

"He was protecting the Hobbits and Tash I guess. That's the remains of

the one who killed him." Aragorn said gesturing to the headless corpse

off to the side.

Willow ignored it and all of them while she said her silent goodbyes to

Boromir. She wasn't sure if what she felt for him was love but his loss

hit her like a tonne of bricks. After a few minutes she stood and

brushed off her pants.

"Frodo was on the bank when I left and the power of the ring does not

have an affect on me so I will accompany him on the rest of his journey

if you want to go find the hobbits and Tash." Willow said leading the

way back to the boats.

When they got there they saw that Frodo was on the other side already

and Sam was with him. She turned to face Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"You'd better hurry or you'll loose them." Aragorn said hugging her

tightly "I'm sorry about Boromir." He whispered. Willow nodded her thanks.

Then she stepped back and smiled at them. Legolas pushed a boat into

the lake for her but Willow said her spell and vanished before their

eyes.

"Well that's a handy trick." Aragorn said with a smile as he went

through their supplies. "We must only take necessities, the Uruk-Hai have a

couple of hours on us and we need to be able to move fast." He said

packing food into his pockets, Legolas and Gimli did the same leaving

everything else.

"Let's go hunt some Orc." Aragorn said taking off followed by Legolas

and Gimli.

"And where do you think you're going?" Willow asked reappearing in

front of two very startled hobbits. She smiled at them as they stammered

over an answer.

"We're going to Mordor." Frodo said finally able to string a sentence

together. Sam nodded his agreement.

"Not alone you're not. You need protection." Willow said firmly. Frodo

shook his head.

"You can't come Willow, the ring will get to you too." Frodo said.

Willow cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Frodo I am the daughter of one of the worlds greatest wizards and I am

Sidhe. The magic of the ring can't touch me through my own. You need

someone to protect you and I can do that. Plus Gandalf would have taken

you and while I may not be in his league I am his daughter. Let's go."

Willow said leading them off.

"Merry? Have you seen Tasha?" Pippin asked his cousin when he regained

consciousness. Merry shook her head and winced at the movement.

"Are you sure they even have her Pip?" Merry asked craning his neck as

best he could looking out for her pale blonde hair.

"Well she was with us when they grabbed us and we don't have anything

that Saruman would want. Tasha is something he does want." Pippin said

copying Merry and looking behind him.

"I see her!" Merry said nodding his head to the left for Pippin. "She

doesn't look good. I hope Strider comes soon." He muttered. If they were

taken to Isengard He and Pippin would be killed for sure, and Merry

knew that Tasha would be forced to let out the evil that would then be the

end of everything as they knew it. Their world and their friend.

END PART 1. AKA The Fellowship of the Ring.

Part 2. (The Two Towers)

"He's coming." Pippin said with more conviction than he felt.

The Uruk ran on for the whole day and the night, half way through the

next day the leader stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it? What do u smell?" another asked.

"Manflesh." It snarled. "Faster." He said and they ran on.

"Aragorn." Pippin said with relief. Then he got an idea… Aragorn was a

ranger with excellent tracking skills. So Pippin pulled out the leaf

pin from Lorien with his teeth. He hated to loose it but there was Merry

and Tasha to think of so he spit it out.

"They know we are following them. They just picked up speed." Aragon

said rising to his feet. He took off at a faster pace himself. Legolas

followed, Gimli still a ways back.

They ran on through to night barely stopping for food along the way.

Finally they did stop though it was under protest.

"We cannot stop now, they will have stopped and we will gain ground."

Legolas said desperately thinking only of his beloved. He knew he was

being foolish but Tasha meant too much to him. Aragorn understood this

though his concern included the hobbits.

"You are no good to her exhausted. Take some rest. We will get them

back." Aragorn said to his friend clapping him on the shoulder. Legolas

bowed his head in defeat and nodded.

"We will leave at first light." Aragorn said lying down and closing his

eyes. Gimli was already snoring loudly. Legolas walked to the edge of

the cropping of trees they chose to sleep under. His keen eyes scanning

the surrounding lands as far as he could see but there was nothing.

With a sigh and a silent goodnight to Tasha he too lay down.

They were stopping. Pippin could see that.

"We're not going any further 'till we've had some rest!" one bellowed,

the rest agreed. Merry and Pippin were dropped on the ground, the

impact with the hard soil jolting Merry from his slumber.

The Uruk-Hi started hacking away at the trees looking for firewood. A

loud groaning filled the night sky.

"What's that noise?" Pippin asked a little afraid. Both Merry and

Pippin turned their heads to the forest.

"It's the trees." Merry said with awe. They'd only ever heard stories

of the trees that came to life.

"What should we do with her?" A voice bellowed. Merry and Pippin

followed their gaze to Tasha who was still unconscious but showing signs of

movement like she was waking up.

"Hide her behind that log there and give her more of this." Another

said handing the first a small pouch. He then picked her up; she hung

limply in his arms. He carried her a small ways to a large log and dropped

her, some of her hair was the only part of her visible and it seemed to

glow in the moonlight. The Uruk returned a moment later empty handed.

"They are doing something to her, to keep her asleep." Pippin said.

Merry started to reply but was cut short when he and Pippin were roughly

pulled to their feet.

"They are not for eating!" the head Uruk-Hi said and carried them away.

The rest started fighting amongst themselves, none noticed one that

slipped away.

"Go on. Call for help." It taunted sword raised high. Before it could strike I let out an unearthly squeal and fell over dead, a spear in its back.

"Pippin. Go." Merry said wriggling away as horses and riders filled the

clearing killing the Uruks as they went.

"Tasha?" Pippin said looking to where she was hidden. Merry followed his gaze where they knew their friend to be but she was now totally out of sight, the slight breeze brushing her hair away from where it lay before on the log.

"She's a lot safer than us Pip. Go!" he said and they wriggled on towards the forest that was behind them.


End file.
